


Finchè vorrai

by Nykyo, Suzakusly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Rimming, bucato al vento, romantica - Freeform, scena di sesso descrittivo
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-05 11:29:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5373683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/pseuds/Nykyo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzakusly/pseuds/Suzakusly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek era lì, oltre i vetri, a stendere i panni umidi nell’aria fredda del primo mattino. Decisamente non il tipo di immagine domestica che Stiles si sarebbe mai azzardato a immaginare con Derek Hale come protagonista. D’altro canto non si sarebbe mai aspettato nemmeno di svegliarsi in quel letto e per di più stizzito perché Derek non era lì per fargli i grattini sulla schiena.<br/>«La vita è piena di sorprese» mormorò tra i denti mentre scostava il piumone da un lato e scendeva dal letto.</p><p>Racconto di <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo">nykyo</a> e illustrazioni di <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/suzakusly">suzakusly</a>.<br/>Partecipa alla seconda edizione del <a href="http://teenwolf-bbi.livejournal.com/">Teen Wolf Big Bang Italia</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finchè vorrai

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Allons-y (sarabakanashimi)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarabakanashimi/gifts).



> Mille grazie alla mia Lori per il betaggio e per aver speso anni a fare di me una donna più fluffosa ;)
> 
> Grazie a [suzakusly](http://archiveofourown.org/users/suzakusly) per le [fanart](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5367929) che non solo sono stupende ma rendono lo spirito del racconto a meraviglia. Awwww
> 
> Grazie anche a [Deirdre_Orchaldes_Willowfrost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deirdre_Orchaldes_Willowfrost) per il fanvideo che troverete in fondo alla storia. È stato una sorpresa graditissima. E Grazie anche a Lori per averglielo suggerito ♥
> 
> Questo racconto è di [Allons-y](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sarabakanashimi/pseuds/Allons-y). Suo è il prompt, suo il desiderio che lo scrivessi e glielo dedico di tutto cuore. Grazie dell'imput, tesoro, ho adorato scriverla.

[ ](http://i749.photobucket.com/albums/xx135/eloriee/TWBBI/seconda%20edizione/BBI5/10%20-%20Fincheacute%20vorrai_zps2zs62bqm.jpg)

 

 

 _Remember those walls I built?_  
_Well, baby they're tumbling down_  
_And they didn't even put up a fight_  
_They didn't even make a sound_  
_I found a way to let you in_  
_But, I never really had a doubt_  
_Standing in the light of your halo  
_ _I got my angel now_

 _It's like I've been awakened_  
_Every rule I had you breakin'_  
_It's the risk that I'm taking  
_ _I ain't never gonna shut you out!_

_( Beyonce - Halo)_

 

 

**Finché vorrai**

 

 

Ancora mezzo addormentato, Stiles iniziò a stiracchiarsi in modo lento e pigro, partendo dalle gambe. Dopodiché passò alle braccia, sollevandole in alto sulla testa e rabbrividendo appena per la sensazione dell’aria più fredda, fuori dalla protezione del piumone. Fletté entrambi i polsi e li fece ruotare un paio di volte, con gli occhi ancora chiusi e inspirando a fondo. Distese perfino le dita, aprendole a raggiera come un gatto, e poi inarcò beato la schiena.

Aveva dormito così bene che era quasi tentato di raggomitolarsi su un fianco e scivolare un’altra volta nel mondo dei sogni. Ma, anche senza guardare, mentre allargava braccia e gambe aveva notato che un lato del letto era decisamente vuoto.

Si tirò su a sedere, facendo perno con una mano sul materasso, mentre con l’altra si grattava la nuca. Si sentiva ancora fin troppo sonnolento. Aprì gli occhi e sbatté le palpebre sbadigliando in maniera sonora e molto poco educata, ma pazienza, tanto non c’era nessuno a rimproverarlo.

«Derek?» chiamò, strascicando le sillabe mentre sollevava un braccio e lo allungava il più possibile per sgranchire ulteriormente il muscolo della spalla che lo infastidiva ancora un po’.

Se Derek era in casa era probabile che l’avesse sentito, anche se Stiles non aveva alzato la voce. Super-udito e tutte quelle robe pazzesche da lupi mannari. Il che non voleva dire che Derek avrebbe risposto, sempre ammesso che non fosse uscito per una delle sue corse mattutine.

Quando si fermava al loft Stiles finiva spesso per dormire più di lui. Chissà che ora era, a proposito.

Non si sentiva alcun profumo provenire dalla cucina. Nessun odore di caffè, che comunque Stiles non beveva quasi mai – non “liscio”, se non altro – perché «Grazie, ma sono nato con la caffeina nelle vene, non è proprio il caso di aumentare la dose». E nemmeno il profumo della pancetta con le uova o dei pancake, che erano l’apoteosi della colazione da manuale, perché Stiles non l’avrebbe mai detto, ma Derek Hale a volte sembrava il sano ragazzone medio in maniere che variavano dal ridicolo al disarmante.

«Cosa credevi che mangiassi a colazione?» gli aveva domandato Derek la prima volta che Stiles si era trattenuto abbastanza da sedersi a tavola con lui l’indomani mattina.

«Non so» aveva ammesso Stiles, con la bocca piena di latte e cereali e impugnando distrattamente una forchetta, un pezzo di frittella infilzato in equilibrio precario sulle punte. «Non sapevo nemmeno che avessi una vera cucina e, considerato dove hai vissuto in passato, non ti offendere, amico, ma… lucertole, topi e conigli selvatici mi parevano più plausibili che Kellogg’s Gold, succo d’arancia e uova strapazzate.»

Derek aveva alzato gli occhi al cielo grugnendo per il disgusto e per l’esasperazione, ma poi aveva ribattuto soltanto: «Mangia, idiota».

Da allora Stiles l’aveva visto preparare la colazione per entrambi un sacco di volte e in svariate occasioni aveva ricambiato, anche se all’inizio Derek era parso parecchio scettico riguardo alle sue doti culinarie ed era rimasto a fissarlo per tutto il tempo, appollaiato in bilico su uno sgabello, con un’espressione di massima allerta dipinta sul viso, come se si fosse aspettato che Stiles potesse far esplodere la cucina o tagliarsi via una mano con l’apriscatole e bruciarsi l’altra sui fornelli.

In ogni caso ormai non era più una novità per nessuno dei due che l’altro sapesse cucinare. Non avevano mai parlato dei motivi per cui avevano dovuto imparare ad arrangiarsi con una padella in mano, non ce n’era bisogno. Entrambi sapevano il perché. E dopo una nottata di sesso e poi di sonno nello stesso letto, potevano sempre star sicuri che l’indomani mattina non sarebbero morti di fame.

Stiles inspirò di nuovo e scosse il capo, reprimendo a stento un altro sbadiglio. Sul serio, che diavolo di ora era? Perché, anche senza il naso fino di un licantropo, se la colazione fosse stata già pronta lui avrebbe dovuto sentirne l’odore. Anche un umano se la cavava a fiutare un paio di fette di pancetta ben rosolate. Doveva essere troppo presto per la colazione, anche se la stanza era già illuminata dalla luce del sole.

«Appena sorto?» si chiese Stiles e rabbrividì un pochino, perché il suo pigiama era sottile e fuori dal piumone la temperatura non era poi tanto confortevole.

Non capiva come mai si fosse svegliato all’alba, a meno di non sbagliarsi con l’orario. Cercò alla cieca l’orologio che aveva appoggiato sul pavimento, sfilandoselo dal polso la notte prima. «Comodini, questi sconosciuti» biascicò sarcastico, avvicinando il quadrante al viso per controllare l’ora.

Constatò che no, non si era sbagliato: se non era l’alba poco ci mancava. Dove diavolo si era cacciato Derek così presto?

Stiles si scoprì indispettito. Non era preoccupato. Derek era grande e grosso e, quasi sempre, sapeva badare a se stesso. Inoltre ultimamente la situazione a Beacon Hills si era fatta più tranquilla. Era molto probabile che Derek fosse davvero uscito a correre. Ma Stiles avrebbe voluto averlo lì, perché aveva ancora sonno e sapeva che, se Derek fosse stato a letto, riaddormentarsi sarebbe stato facilissimo. Giusto il tempo di incastrare il viso tra il cuscino e il suo collo, e sarebbe tornato in braccio a Morfeo senza nemmeno accorgersene.

Invece Derek non c’era e, di conseguenza, Stiles si stava svegliando inesorabilmente. All’alba. «Che palle!» Si lasciò ricadere sul materasso, con abbastanza foga da rimbalzare. «Uffa» sbuffò, indeciso se tirarsi di nuovo il piumone fin sopra il naso e tentare comunque di riprendere sonno o alzarsi e comportarsi da bravo… beh, da bravo qualunque cosa lui fosse per Derek, e fargli trovare una supercolazione pronta per quando si sarebbe degnato di rincasare. Anche se, a dire il vero, in quel preciso momento non aveva una gran voglia di viziarlo.

Stiles non sapeva spiegare nemmeno a se stesso perché era così irritato. O forse sì, lo sapeva eccome: era la prima volta, da quando lui aveva cominciato a dormire al loft sempre più spesso, che Derek non si faceva trovare al suo risveglio.

Non che avessero un qualche accordo al riguardo. Non avevano un accordo proprio su nulla. Facevano coppia fissa ormai da quasi un anno e lo sapeva tutto il branco, perché tenerlo nascosto avrebbe avuto poco senso quando i loro amici erano perfettamente in grado di arrivarci con una sola annusata. Che tipo di coppia a Stiles non era poi così chiaro, ma non osava chiedere, specie perché non era affatto certo che Derek avesse le idee meno confuse delle sue.

Facevano sesso, quello era un dato di fatto. Ci erano arrivati per caso, sull’onda di una botta di adrenalina da combattimento, e forse anche dello spavento per quanto entrambi se l’erano vista brutta. Stiles se non altro si era spaventato a morte. Ci era mancato così poco che, se ci ripensava, aveva ancora i brividi e l’assenza momentanea di Derek gli sembrava più allarmante del dovuto.

Scosse il capo con vigore e sospirò fissando il soffitto. Non doveva comportarsi come un cretino paranoico. Derek non era morto, stava sicuramente facendo jogging. Andava a correre spessissimo. Per quanto irrispettoso potesse sembrare pensarlo, Stiles era convinto che fosse un’esigenza parecchio canina e naturale. Beh, più che altro lupesca, trattandosi di un licantropo. A ogni modo non era il caso di allarmarsi così solo perché Derek non era a letto. Tra l’altro lui non aveva alcun diritto di essere deluso per non averlo trovato accanto a sé aprendo gli occhi, anche se di norma Derek era sempre presente quando si svegliava.

Fino a quel momento, anche le volte in cui era uscito per una corsa lasciandolo dormire fino a tardi, in qualche maniera Derek era riuscito a farsi trovare lì nel momento in cui Stiles riemergeva dal groviglio delle lenzuola e del piumone.

Il più delle volte Stiles se lo ritrovava accanto, ancora nudo o con indosso solo i pantaloni del pigiama, addormentato o almeno intento a fingere di esserlo mentre rimuginava in silenzio. Ogni tanto, invece, Stiles apriva gli occhi su un Derek fresco di doccia, seduto sul bordo del letto, o comunque nelle immediate vicinanze, immerso nella lettura di un libro. Uno di quei tomi dall’aria antica, che veniva sempre richiuso giusto un paio di secondi dopo il suo risveglio. Se non avesse pensato che magari si stava facendo aspettative eccessive, Stiles avrebbe detto che Derek non leggeva affatto, che si limitava a tenere il libro in mano e ad ascoltare il suono del suo respiro, vigilando in attesa che una variazione minima, anche nel suo odore, gli dicesse che si era riscosso dal sonno. Ma una cosa simile avrebbe implicato che Derek lo vegliava e Stiles non era certo di voler giungere a una simile conclusione, in parte perché lo avrebbe fatto incazzare un po’ pensare che Derek fosse sempre così teso e sulle spine da ritenersi in dovere di sorvegliarlo. Come se Stiles potesse svanire da un secondo all’altro o sgattaiolare via nottetempo o spezzarsi l’osso del collo cadendo dal letto.

Anche a prescindere da quelle considerazioni, Stiles non voleva riflettere troppo a lungo e intensamente sull’ipotesi che sul serio Derek passasse del tempo a vigilare sul suo sonno, per il semplice motivo che farlo avrebbe significato porsi un sacco di domande sul tipo di relazione che lui e Derek stavano intrattenendo. No, grazie. Stiles, una volta tanto, viveva benissimo anche senza risposte certe, almeno per il momento. Non perché non le volesse, ma perché stava bene e non aveva problemi a prendere le cose con calma.

Il sesso con Derek era grandioso e, incredibile ma vero, lo era anche tutto il resto. In qualche modo, senza doverne parlare, lui e Derek si erano assestati su una routine tutta loro, che ogni tanto prevedeva anche una serata trascorsa a far nulla sul divano, o cose stupide e banali, come Stiles che studiava o che giocava a un qualche video game imprecando a voce troppo alta e Derek che nel frattempo leggeva – in quei casi era indubitabile che lo facesse sul serio – o riordinava o, se era proprio in vena, cucinava qualcosa per cena.

Non uscivano quasi mai da soli, ok, salvo il paio di volte in cui Stiles era riuscito a trascinare Derek in qualche negozio o fino alla sua pizzeria preferita, ma senza neppure concordarlo avevano trovato una maniera per incastrarsi l’uno negli spazi dell’altro. Funzionava. Forse proprio perché non ne avevano mai discusso. Non si facevano pressioni, non si imbarcavano in lunghi discorsi a meno che non fosse proprio lampante che nessuno dei due sarebbe stato a disagio e, curioso ma vero, anche quello filava alla grande. Parlavano molto di più che in passato, anche se a volte si limitavano a chiacchierare di stronzate come i Lakers o una partita di baseball o di lacrosse.

Andava bene così, non c’era motivo di scervellarsi con domande la cui risposta avrebbe potuto spezzare l’equilibrio di entrambi.

Così sì, Stiles era seccato che Derek non fosse lì anche perché, per quanto folle potesse sembrare trattandosi di loro due, di quel loro curioso legame facevano parte perfino le coccole mattutine, anche se non ogni santa giornata.

Derek avrebbe dovuto essere lì, se non per arruffargli i capelli con un mezzo sorriso a malapena trattenuto, almeno per augurargli il buon giorno con una di quelle sue uscite sarcastiche ma ormai soprattutto affettuose. Invece Derek non c’era. Metà del letto era vuota e fredda.

In fondo, però, la stretta che Stiles stava avvertendo dentro il petto non era dovuta all’ansia, era solo nostalgia. «Che stronzata» ridacchiò Stiles fra sé e sé, con il naso arricciato in una buffa smorfia di autocommiserazione più teatrale che sincera. Aveva nostalgia di qualcuno che non vedeva da quanto, sei ore al massimo? Come se, mentre lui dormiva, Derek fosse espatriato senza avvisarlo per non tornare mai più. «Patetico.»

Derek però gli mancava sul serio. Ecco un’altra emozione da aggiungere alla lista dei sentimenti che Stiles non voleva affatto sviscerare. Derek gli mancava, punto. Ne prendeva atto, ma non aveva la minima intenzione di dare di testa nell’analizzare il perché. Semmai preferiva vestirsi, montare sulla Jeep e, malgrado l’ora indegna del mattino e il freddo pungente, farsi un giro nella Riserva per vedere se incrociava un corridore particolarmente preso dalla foga o un grosso lupo nero con gli occhi blu.

Era giusto sul punto di alzarsi quando sentì un rumore che catturò la sua attenzione. Una porta stava sbattendo ripetutamente, non troppo lontano dal letto. La sola porta che fosse così vicina era quella della terrazza e Stiles lo sapeva, ma l’aveva sempre vista chiusa. Se era aperta era possibile che Derek fosse lì fuori e non nel bosco a correre a perdifiato nel tentativo di seminare i propri pensieri.

Stiles si rimise a sedere e diede un’occhiata scettica oltre i vetri dell’enorme finestra che occupava quasi un’intera parete del loft. Derek era davvero in terrazza. Stava armeggiando con qualcosa che sembrava bucato. Sì, era così, per quando Stiles faticasse a concepire la sola idea di un Derek tanto casalingo da fare il bucato e poi stenderlo al sole, anziché aspettare di aver accumulato un borsone intero di roba sporca e passare un paio d’ore in una lavanderia automatica, tra detersivi e asciugabiancheria. A proposito, chissà dove diavolo la teneva la lavatrice quel bestione troppo riservato? Non aveva mai detto a Stiles di possederne una, tanto per cominciare. La nascondeva in cantina? O forse il palazzo aveva un’apposita sala a disposizione di tutti i condomini? Stiles non aveva mai ispezionato lo stabile, conosceva solo il parcheggio scoperto, il garage e il loft, non aveva la più pallida idea di quale fosse la pianta complessiva e di chi abitasse nei piani sottostanti. Sino a un paio d’anni prima non aveva avuto il minimo indizio neppure del fatto che l’intero edificio appartenesse a Derek, poi Scott gliel’aveva spifferato.

Beh, ovunque avesse imboscato la lavatrice, ora Derek era lì, oltre i vetri, a stendere i panni umidi nell’aria fredda del primo mattino. Decisamente non il tipo di immagine domestica che Stiles si sarebbe mai azzardato a immaginare con Derek Hale come protagonista. D’altro canto non si sarebbe mai aspettato nemmeno di svegliarsi in quel letto e per di più stizzito perché Derek non era lì per fargli i grattini sulla schiena.

«La vita è piena di sorprese» mormorò tra i denti mentre scostava il piumone da un lato e scendeva dal letto.

Quando i suoi piedi nudi toccarono il pavimento Stiles rabbrividì e smozzicò un’imprecazione. Recuperò alla svelta le scarpe da tennis e le infilò senza calzini e senza preoccuparsi di allacciarle. Odiava le pantofole, facevano tanto vecchietto in pensione e quindi non si sarebbe mai azzardato a tenerne un paio al loft, ma non era il caso di andare in giro scalzi con quella temperatura. Derek ci riusciva, girava spesso senza scarpe o a torso nudo, quando erano soli e non aveva motivo per essere vestito di tutto punto. Però Derek era un licantropo e Stiles sospettava che i lupi mannari avessero una resistenza al freddo e al caldo decisamente superiore alla media. L’avevano anche al dolore, del resto.

Stiles era orgoglioso di essere umano, ma i piedi freddi non erano tra le cose che era felice di tollerare per amore della propria natura. Pigiama e scarpe da tennis potevano andare, anche se dovevano dargli un aspetto un po’ ridicolo.

Il fatto che Stiles si fosse infilato la felpa, tirando su la zip fino al collo, non migliorava la sua mise, ma non era sua la colpa se Derek aveva deciso di fare la brava massaia all’alba. Stiles aveva tutta l’intenzione di raggiungerlo, perché Derek che stendeva il bucato era un’esperienza che proprio non voleva perdersi nella vita. Nello stesso tempo non gli andava di vestirsi, visto che a breve sperava di tornarsene al calduccio sotto le coperte. Possibilmente non da solo.

Stando attento a non inciampare nei lacci che aveva lasciato penzolare sciolti, si diresse svelto verso il terrazzo. Non appena mise il naso fuori rabbrividì e per un secondo si pentì di essere uscito. Poi sollevò lo sguardo su Derek e decise che, in effetti, freddo o non freddo, valeva la pena di godersi lo spettacolo, anche a costo di prendersi una polmonite.

Derek stava ripiegando con cura un lenzuolo per poterlo poi appendere sul lungo filo tesissimo che aveva tirato da un capo all’altro della terrazza. Aveva due mollette di legno in bocca e, visto di profilo, sembrava estremamente concentrato. Così concentrato che, se anche aveva già avvertito la presenza di Stiles con i suoi sensi da licantropo, non lo dava a vedere per niente. Non si voltò, nemmeno per un cenno di saluto; continuò a occuparsi del lenzuolo e iniziò a bloccarlo con la prima molletta, stando ben attento che la stoffa non facesse una piega.

Stiles era abbastanza convinto che Derek sapesse che lui era lì, a fissarlo a bocca aperta e con gli occhi spalancati. Ne ebbe la certezza un attimo dopo.

«Non hai mai visto nessuno occuparsi della biancheria appena lavata?»

Stiles rabbrividì e si strinse nelle spalle, mani in tasca e collo incassato. «Sì, ma non un licantropo e non te.»

Derek scosse il capo e fermò il lenzuolo con la seconda molletta, prima di chinarsi su un cesto colmo di panni e tirare fuori una t-shirt tutta appallottolata.

«Cosa pensavi che ne facessi della roba da lavare? Credevi che la accumulassi fino ad averne abbastanza da riempirci una sacco postale e spedirla a Cora in Argentina perché me la rimandasse pulita e stirata?»

Stiles ridacchiò e fece un cenno di diniego con il capo. «No, cretino» rispose divertito. «Pensavo che scendessi a lavare i panni al fiume, nel cuore della Riserva, a contatto con la natura selvaggia.» Poi rise più apertamente. «Ok, no» concesse quando la ridarella gli fu passata, «ma esistono le lavanderie a gettoni e c’è gente che se ne occupa per te, se paghi e… oddio, non dirmi che sai anche stirare.»

Derek si schiarì la voce, ma era lampante che stava solo cercando di non ridere a sua volta.

«Se serve» ammise, iniziando a srotolare la maglia che teneva tra le mani. «Non è mica un disonore.»

Stiles fu costretto a concordare, sia pure di nuovo sogghignando. «No, non lo è, perfino io e Scott siamo in grado di prendere in mano un ferro da stiro, all’occorrenza. Ma ammetto che non ti avrei mai detto così… uhm… casalingo.»

Al solo pensiero di come si era stranito la prima volta che aveva visto Derek impugnare il manico di un aspirapolvere gli veniva di nuovo da ridacchiare. Quel giorno aveva passato ore a fischiettare allegro il ritornello di “I want to break free”. In effetti, però, visto e considerato che Derek era un padrone di casa meno svogliato, disattento e sciatto di quanto lui avesse immaginato al principio, era normale che se la cavasse anche alle prese con bucato e stiratura.

Stiles non riuscì comunque a evitare di sfotterlo almeno un pochino. «Cucini colazioni spettacolari, spolveri da Dio, lavi, stiri, scommetto che sai anche attaccare i bottoni e rammendare i calzini. Derek Hale, tu sei decisamente un licantropo da sposare.»

La cosa più buffa era che, tutto sommato, Stiles lo pensava davvero. Chiunque fosse riuscito a tenersi Derek per una vita intera avrebbe potuto dirsi sul serio fortunato. Solo che a Stiles faceva un po’ male il cuore pensarci senza riuscire a convincersi fino in fondo di essere lui quel qualcuno, per quanto immaginare come sarebbe stato restare accanto a Derek gli venisse facilissimo.

Scelse di non farsi incupire da quei ragionamenti e mosse un paio di passi in avanti, per poi fermarsi e dondolare sui talloni, anche solo per scaldarsi. Era di nuovo concentrato sulle mosse di Derek che, intanto, aveva finito di stendere la maglietta e stava replicando con l’usuale sarcasmo. «Ah. Ah. Ah. Stilinski, come sei divertente. Sposerò te, sei il solo che sa farmi ridere.»

Stiles sbuffò una nuvoletta di condensa e finta indignazione e decise che faceva troppo freddo per tentare subito una vendetta a base di solletico. Preferiva trovare una maniera creativa per scaldarsi le mani e la punta gelata del naso. Prima però sfiorò con la dita una maglia azzurro sbiadito a maniche lunghe che ormai conosceva fin troppo bene. Era appesa tra il lenzuolo e la t-shirt che Derek aveva appena steso.

«La tua preferita» disse, fissando la stoffa anziché Derek. Non era una domanda, era un’affermazione netta e sicura. Derek la usava così spesso che era ovvio che Stiles non si sbagliava. Non che Derek, almeno in apparenza, sembrasse uno che si affezionava troppo agli oggetti, ma Stiles non ci cascava più da un pezzo: Derek era decisamente più sentimentale di quanto non desse a vedere. Se anche non le attribuiva un valore affettivo aveva una predilezione per quella maglia, non fosse altro che per il fatto che era comoda. Sotto i polpastrelli di Stiles il cotone era morbidissimo e piacevole al tatto, perfino umido com’era.

Stiles sorrise impercettibilmente e con finta noncuranza affondò il viso nella stoffa e se la premette contro il naso con entrambe le mani, dando una vigorosa annusata. «Odora proprio di bucato appena lavato» sentenziò lasciandola andare.

Derek scosse di nuovo il capo e iniziò a stendere un paio di jeans neri ancora leggermente sgocciolanti.

«Non più» fece notare senza smettere di occuparsi dei pantaloni. «Adesso odora di umano idiota, spettinato e appena sveglio.»

Stiles si grattò la punta del naso e atteggiò il viso a un’espressione tanto ingenua quanto poco credibile. «Acc…» replicò sfacciato. «Che peccato. Non ci avevo pensato, amico, mi dispiace, non volevo rovinarti l’aroma di ammorbidente.»

Per tutta risposta Derek si limitò a inarcare un sopracciglio e mormorare: «Idiota». Era evidente che non era irritato, anche se, per un motivo che Stiles tutto sommato non faticava a indovinare, aveva girato il capo per evitare ogni sguardo diretto.

Stiles represse l’ennesima risata e sorrise soddisfatto. Mettere uno come Derek in imbarazzo non era facile, però era divertentissimo. Non aveva prezzo.

«In fondo quando te la metterai dopo un po’ avrà esattamente lo stesso odore del tuo letto.» Stiles non poté impedirsi di rincarare la dose, usando tutta la malizia possibile, anche solo per colorire il timbro della propria voce.

Fu non poco sorpreso quando Derek, anziché continuare a evitare di guardarlo negli occhi, lo colse in contropiede rispondendo con una sfacciataggine perfino superiore alla sua.

«Per farla odorare come il mio letto» puntualizzò, senza un briciolo di pudore, «prima dovresti come minimo venirci sopra.» Dopodiché scosse di nuovo il capo e rise come faceva di rado. Davvero troppo di rado, almeno per i gusti di Stiles, perché con la testa gettata all’indietro, gli occhi che brillavano e tutto il viso trasfigurato da un’ilarità tanto sincera Derek era bellissimo. Non c’era altro modo di definirlo. Stiles rimase a guardarlo incantato, scordandosi perfino di ribattere a tono.

Derek si ricompose fin troppo in fretta, si rimpossessò della sua maschera da lupo mannaro burbero e minaccioso e concluse il discorso una volta per tutte, puntandogli il dito contro in un’intimazione perentoria e, nonostante tutto, serissima. «L’ho appena lavata, ok, quindi non ci pensare nemmeno!»

Stiles non si prese nemmeno la briga di replicare con un «Però alla fine lo troveresti eccitante», anche se era certo che affermandolo non avrebbe mentito. Preferì comunque darsi a una rappresaglia più tattile e concreta e abbracciò Derek di slancio, schioccandogli uno stupido bacio su una guancia. Le effusioni di quel tipo erano un’altra cosa per cui Derek era ancora capace di imbarazzarsi parecchio. Come resistere alla tentazione di tendergli un agguato di tanto in tanto?

Stiles fu comunque ben felice che, pur irrigidendosi un po’, Derek non stesse provando ad allontanarlo. Non che si aspettasse una reazione in quel senso; la realtà dei fatti era che a Derek le coccole piacevano eccome, anche se a volte ce ne voleva prima di convincerlo che se le meritava e poteva concedersele.  A Stiles sembrava ancora parecchio sconvolgente, ma era molto più facile che Derek compisse un qualche gesto tenero quando lui meno se lo aspettava piuttosto che si lasciasse viziare. Se non altro fuori dal letto, tra le lenzuola erano entrambi poco inibiti anche in quel senso.

Alzandosi in punta di piedi, Stiles si spostò di lato per potersi premere addosso a Derek, il petto contro la sua schiena, e gli sfregò le labbra e la punta del naso contro la nuca e il retro di un orecchio. Poi, prima che Derek potesse fare o dire qualunque cosa, gli fece scivolare le mani sotto i vestiti.

A differenza di lui Derek non indossava una felpa o più strati uno sull’altro, ma solo i pantaloni di una tuta e un maglione leggero, sottile quasi quanto una maglia di cotone. Quando lo sentì rabbrividire, però, Stiles si chiese se era per il suo tocco freddo o per come gli stava accarezzando piano gli addominali. In ogni caso a Stiles piaceva la sensazione dei muscoli sodi sotto il palmo delle mani, così come il lievissimo tremito che li stava attraversando. Era eccitante, faceva venire voglia di spingere la punta delle dita ancora più verso il basso, oltre l’orlo dei calzoni e degli slip, con estrema lentezza.

Faceva troppo freddo per concepire l’idea di una sveltina in terrazzo, tra i panni stesi. Il pensiero però era fra i più intriganti. Stiles aveva un’immaginazione fin troppo fervida e non faticava affatto a figurarsi la scena, ma per quanto potesse sorridergli la prospettiva di costringere Derek a impazzire sotto le sue spinte sino a fargli ridurre a brandelli lenzuola e t-shirt, quella mattina i suoi desideri andavano in tutt’altra direzione.

Adorava vedere Derek che perdeva quasi del tutto il controllo e aveva una passione che la maggior parte della gente avrebbe definito insana per quei momenti in cui Derek lo voleva dentro di sé e sragionava al punto da non riuscire più a contenere zanne e artigli. Quindi era tentato di rimanere dov’era e approfittare della situazione. Parecchio tentato.

Fece scorrere una mano verso l’alto e stuzzicò uno dei capezzoli di Derek per godersi il modo in cui quel semplice gesto l’avrebbe di sicuro fatto sussultare nella sua stretta. Succedeva sempre.

Gli dava ancora una sensazione strana: conoscere il corpo di Derek e le sue reazioni; sapere cosa gli piaceva, cosa lo faceva scattare eccitato e cosa lo faceva ritrarre infastidito; essere in grado di prevedere cosa gli avrebbe tolto il fiato, costringendolo a singhiozzare o a mordersi un labbro.

Come diavolo ci erano arrivati a quel punto? Erano diventati così intimi. Pareva incredibile, eppure era successo, giorno dopo giorno.

Nello stesso tempo, riuscivano ancora stupirsi l’un l’altro, a scoprire cose nuove, non solo nel sesso. Sì, era a dir poco pazzesco. E a Stiles piaceva un sacco. Gli annodava lo stomaco in una maniera assurda che era dolorosa e gradevolissima e di cui non ne aveva mai abbastanza.

Decise che Derek si meritava se non altro un morso e, senza smettere di accarezzarlo, fece dondolare i fianchi e gli addentò allegramente il collo. Non strinse e si soffermò a leccare la pelle liscia e leggermente salata fino a sentirla incresparsi un po’.

Derek riuscì a mantenere l’equilibrio evitando comunque di aggrapparsi al suo preziosissimo bucato, ma sbuffò con il naso e chiuse le dita della mano destra intorno al cavo che reggeva i panni. Il cordino di nylon si tese ancora di più e poi rimbalzò verso l’alto quando Derek capì che se non l’avesse lasciato andare si sarebbe spezzato.

Un bacio sul collo dopo l’altro Stiles era riuscito a farlo rabbrividire di nuovo e si sentiva parecchio soddisfatto. Per rincarare la dose gli percorse entrambe i fianchi con dita svelte, sin quasi a fargli il solletico, e all’ultimo momento gli fece davvero scivolare una mano dentro i pantaloni e gli slip, accarezzandogli l’inguine ma stando ben attento a non sfiorare nemmeno il sesso già inturgidito.

A confronto con l’aria frizzante di quel primo mattino di fine autunno la pelle di Derek sembrava bollente. A Stiles faceva venire voglia di divorarlo, anche se tra i due non era lui il “lupo cattivo”. Sperò che il tessuto che separava il suo corpo da quello di Derek non smorzasse troppo l’impeto delle spinte dei suoi fianchi e soffiò tutta la sua voglia in un respiro spezzato.

«Lo senti?» chiese sfacciato. Sapeva di essere ridicolo, come in un film porno tra i meno originali, ma non riusciva comunque a stare zitto. Voleva sul serio che Derek si accorgesse che per colpa sua era duro da star male, anche se si stava congelando con addosso solo la felpa e quello stupido pigiama.

Con le dita percorse finalmente l’erezione di Derek, dalla base alla punta, e poi nel verso contrario. Il gesto era impacciato dalla pressione della stoffa degli slip che, però, lo rendeva anche più deciso e lento.

Derek scattò di nuovo, questa volta aggrappandosi alla corda da bucato con entrambe le mani. Il suo uccello sembrò quasi crescere sotto il tocco che non accennava a interrompersi.

Stiles odiava il fatto di non poterlo marchiare. Avrebbe dato un braccio pur di lasciare il segno su quel suo collo lungo e perfetto. A volte spargere il suo odore ovunque, sui vestiti, sulle lenzuola, sulla pelle stessa di Derek, non gli bastava affatto. Che cosa stupida, come se fosse stato un cane. Non era nemmeno un licantropo, era solo un umano qualsiasi. Eppure era innegabile: c’erano volte in cui voleva che Derek fosse suo e che chiunque al mondo lo sapesse.

Alla fin dei conti frequentavano soprattutto lupi mannari o creature che, in un modo o nell’altro, erano capacissime di fiutare il suo legame con Derek. Alcuni dei loro conoscenti sarebbero riusciti a dirgli con esattezza quasi matematica perfino che sentimenti lui e Derek nutrivano l’uno per l’altro. Malia, ad esempio, ci aveva provato. Anche se tra lei e Stiles alla fine non aveva funzionato Malia era rimasta protettiva nei suoi confronti, in una maniera che rasentava la ferocia. Stiles non si era stupito quando lei aveva tentato di dare risposta certa a un paio di domande che doveva avergli letto dritte in faccia. A parte tutto a Malia doveva sembrare ridicolo che lui, di tanto in tanto, non potesse fare a meno di arrovellarsi quando esisteva una soluzione pratica e a portata di naso.

Stiles però non aveva mai voluto saperne. Non importava. Per la maggior parte del tempo Derek lo faceva stare bene e basta. Lo rendeva felice e quindi andava bene così. E poi non ci sarebbe stato gusto nel conoscere già tutte le risposte.

Restava comunque un peccato che Derek fosse a prova di succhiotto. Il mondo là fuori era pieno di esseri soprannaturali che potevano fiutare l’odore di Stiles sulla pelle della persona che amava, ma esistevano anche gli umani e quelli non avevano i super-sensi potenziati. A Stiles non sarebbe dispiaciuto che fosse ben chiaro anche per loro: Derek era suo, almeno fino a quando sarebbe riuscito a tenerselo. Ossia, nelle sue intenzioni, il più a lungo possibile.

«Ti voglio» gli soffiò in un orecchio. «Ce l’hai così duro… cazzo…»

Derek cercò di girarsi tra le sue braccia, ma Stiles glielo impedì stringendogli la vita con la mano libera, mentre con l’altra continuava ad accarezzarlo con foga crescente.

In realtà non aveva alcuna fretta, ma voleva sentire il desiderio che aumentava e aumentava, fino ad arrivare al punto in cui Derek si sarebbe scordato di qualunque cosa al mondo che non fossero la sua bocca sul collo e le sue mani che lo tormentavano.

Si prese tutto il tempo necessario per ottenere in cambio di ogni tocco un nuovo gemito, sempre più affannoso, e non rimase deluso o scioccato dal fatto che Derek fosse così docile e silenzioso. In fondo era Stiles quello che blaterava anche mentre faceva l’amore. Derek era il bestione di poche parole e quelle poche durante il sesso di solito si limitavano a un paio di esortazioni e alle invocazioni sempre più roche del suo nome. Stiles non chiedeva di meglio. Quanto all’arrendevolezza, Stiles aveva scoperto quasi subito che una volta arrivato al punto di lasciarsi avvicinare sul serio, anche solo attraverso il piacere, Derek era capace di concessioni impensate. Con la giusta dose di fermezza non era difficile guidarlo, a patto che si sentisse al sicuro.

Stiles era disposto a qualunque rinuncia pur di non fargli provare disagio o forzarlo in nessun modo, tanto che un paio di settimane dopo la loro prima volta ne avevano perfino parlato. Da allora Derek sembrava aver perso ogni possibile remora nell’arrendersi a se stesso e a Stiles.

C’era un che di così fiducioso in quell’atteggiamento che, ogni volta, Stiles non sapeva se sentirsi più elettrizzato o protettivo. Se non fosse stato davvero troppo intirizzito forse avrebbe abbandonato la sua idea iniziale di tornare a letto. A Derek piaceva come lo stava stuzzicando, su quello non c’erano dubbi. Stiles però sapeva come sarebbe andata a finire se fossero rimasti lì fuori e, per quanto spingersi dentro il corpo di Derek potesse essere appagante, in quel momento aveva bisogno dell’esatto opposto.

«Ho freddo» si lamentò, e non dovette nemmeno mentire. «Torna a letto con me. Vieni dentro a scaldare lo stupido umano spettinato che muore dalla voglia ma si sta congelando.»

Allontanò con un certo rimpianto le mani dal corpo di Derek e non appena lo vide voltarsi gli sorrise con dolcezza, quasi in segno di scuse. Derek lo fissò intento per un istante, scrollò le spalle, lanciò una brevissima occhiata ai pochi panni rimasti ancora da stendere e alla fine dovette decidere che non gli importava di abbandonarli al proprio destino. Tese una mano verso Stiles e Stiles annuì, intrecciando le dita con le sue prima di cominciare a trascinarlo verso l’interno del loft.

Quando furono vicino al letto Derek si fermò e trattenne Stiles in modo da farlo avvicinare per potergli rubare un bacio. Nulla di provocante, solo la pressione  decisa della sua bocca su quella di Stiles. Fu Stiles ad afferrarlo per la nuca e approfondire il bacio. Aveva il cuore che batteva troppo svelto e si sentiva vagamente euforico. Sperò che Derek lo percepisse.

Scoprire che a Derek i baci piacevano un sacco era stata una delle sorprese più grandi. Beh, a chi non piacevano i baci? Però Stiles non aveva mai fatto troppo caso alla quantità di effusioni che Derek aveva scambiato con Braeden in pubblico, finché tra loro era durata, sempre che quelle effusioni ci fossero state. Non si era per nulla aspettato che Derek fosse il tipo di persona che cercava il contatto di un bacio anche al di là del sesso. Si era sbagliato di grosso. Derek, per la maggior parte del tempo, appariva se non come il musone incazzoso del principio, almeno serio e compassato. Eppure era capace di sbriciolare la sua stessa maschera in un solo istante, allungandosi oltre il bordo del tavolo per un bacio nel bel mezzo della colazione, o attirando Stiles in un abbraccio improvviso e spezza-fiato.

Stiles lo lasciò andare con riluttanza, solo perché voleva poter indietreggiare di un passo per guardarlo in viso. Sorrise nel vederlo con lo sguardo acceso e le labbra più rosse del solito.

Aveva voglia di spogliarlo. A essere sinceri aveva perennemente voglia levargli i vestiti di dosso. Poter osservare il corpo di Derek che emergeva dalla stoffa era già di per sé una vera goduria. Pelle liscia, muscoli compatti e fossette in punti in cui avrebbe dovuto essere illegale averne.

Ogni tanto, oltre all’eccitazione Stiles sentiva incombere un po’ d’ansia. Non che soffrisse più della sindrome da “Brutto Anatroccolo”, ma Derek avrebbe fatto venire qualche dubbio e complesso perfino a una statua greca.

Stiles continuava a chiamarlo “Ragazzone” o ad affibbiargli nomignoli stupidi legati alla licantropia, però quando lo spogliava e sentiva la sua pelle sotto i polpastrelli o sotto le labbra la sola parola che gli veniva in mente era «Mio». Poco importava che fosse più un desiderio che una certezza assoluta.

«Ho freddo» ripeté, anche se non era vero. Si stava scaldando fin troppo. Continuò ad arretrare fino al bordo del materasso, si fermò solo un istante per scalciare via le scarpe da tennis, con gesti poco aggraziati ma efficaci. Fece per togliere la felpa ma cambiò idea e si lasciò cadere sul letto, leggermente di sbieco, con le braccia e le gambe allargate e una smorfia maliziosa dipinta sul viso.

«Vieni qui» invitò Derek a raggiungerlo, con un gesto dell’indice volutamente teatrale e ridicolo.

Derek non si mosse. Stiles si chiese se avesse deciso di farsi pregare perché era indispettito dal fatto che lui poco prima si fosse interrotto sul più bello. Invece un attimo dopo Derek si sfilò svelto il maglione, incrociando le braccia davanti al viso e scoprendo così quello spettacolo di addominali che Stiles aveva sempre voglia di mordere. Sì, amava spogliare Derek, ma ogni tanto era così piacevole starsene fermo a osservare mentre Derek si offriva gradualmente al suo sguardo.

Da quando Derek era in grado di controllare il proprio potere e il proprio corpo al punto da diventare un vero lupo le occasioni in cui finiva con l’utilizzare quella capacità a vantaggio e difesa del branco non erano poche. Il che significava un sacco di vestiti ridotti in brandelli e Derek che una volta ritrasformato rimaneva nudo, almeno finché qualcuno non si affrettava a passargli un cambio.

Vederlo scivolare fuori dai vestiti per fare l’amore, però, era tutt’altra cosa. Non fosse stato altro che per il dettaglio che quel tipo di visione era riservata soltanto agli occhi di Stiles.

Stiles sarebbe stato felicissimo di godersi uno spogliarello più lungo, ma per quanto Derek se la stesse prendendo con una certa calma, non pareva nemmeno intenzionato a sprecare troppo tempo. Ripiegò la maglia e la appoggiò sul ripiano del tavolo, si chinò per un istante per liberarsi delle scarpe e quando si raddrizzò fissò Stiles tenendo il capo inclinato per poterlo guardare dritto in viso. Dopodiché slacciò rapido il cordino che gli teneva i pantaloni della tuta stretti in vita e li abbassò insieme agli slip in un solo movimento fluido. Non dovette nemmeno sfilarseli dalle caviglie, gli bastò sollevare un po’ di più le gambe per districarsi dalla stoffa mentre avanzava sicuro verso il letto.

Stiles sapeva che buona parte di quella calma ai limiti della spavalderia era solo finzione. Derek non aveva problemi a sperimentare o a lasciarsi andare anche alle sue voglie più improvvise e spiazzanti. Ma era anche cauto in una maniera tale che a volte a Stiles faceva male il cuore al solo notarlo. Era un miracolo che Derek non fosse ancora più traumatizzato e che, anzi, non avesse mai perso la capacità di farsi trascinare dalla passione, però era innegabile che le esperienze del passato gli avevano lasciato cicatrici di ogni tipo e una buona dose di paura di ferire le persone a cui teneva anche solo forzandole ad assecondare i suoi desideri.

Quella mattina, comunque, Stiles non voleva pensarci. Con il tempo aveva imparato che il modo migliore per aiutare Derek a disfare ogni nodo di tensione e godersi davvero il piacere e l’eccitazione non era cercare di farlo ragionare ma dimostrargli con i fatti che andava tutto bene e che fare l’amore con lui era assolutamente fantastico. Non ci voleva poi tanto, perché lo era sul serio. Così Stiles non aveva bisogno di ingegnarsi o di recitare quando era tra le braccia di Derek. Gli bastava rilassarsi del tutto, abbandonarsi alle sensazioni e non vergognarsi troppo al pensiero che Derek riusciva ad avvertire con tutti i sensi quanto era eccitato e, soprattutto, quanto era emozionato.

Le prime volte a Stiles era venuta una certa ansia nel rendersi conto che Derek era in grado di sentire a che velocità folle stava correndo il suo cuore, o che avrebbe potuto inspirare l’odore della sua pelle e capire che non era solo in preda alla più proverbiale lussuria, ma che il suo fiato era corto anche per via di sentimenti nuovi e ancora incerti. Ora come ora, invece, Stiles voleva che Derek sentisse cosa provava mentre facevano l’amore. C’erano ancora cose che non era pronto a dirgli a voce, ok, ma non esisteva più nulla che volesse nascondergli se Derek era comunque in grado di leggerlo usando i sensi.

Beh, in quel momento, se Derek non si sbrigava a raggiungerlo a letto, le sole cose che avrebbe annusato sarebbero state impazienza e frustrazione. Quanto al fiato a Stiles ne rimaneva già poco. Con Derek che se ne stava lì nudo a fissarlo senza battere ciglio, respirare non gli veniva poi così spontaneo. Anche decidere dove posare lo sguardo era complicato. Stiles non voleva spezzare il contatto abbassando gli occhi per primo, ma – «Oh, Cazzo!» – come diavolo si faceva a trattenersi dal guardare tutto quel ben di Dio? Con Derek Stiles non sapeva nemmeno da che parte cominciare, se dalle gambe lunghe e muscolose, dall’uccello arrossato e dritto in modo osceno, o dalle spalle ampie e ben modellate. Nel dubbio Stiles optò per ciò che in Derek riusciva ad annodargli lo stomaco anche quando non c’era di mezzo il sesso e si concentrò solo sul piccolo accenno di sorriso che stava increspando le sue labbra, facendole arricciare agli angoli in una maniera che nemmeno la barba riusciva a nascondere.

«Ah! Merda…» Stiles lo biascicò sbattendo con la nuca sul materasso. «Quanto è tutto più semplice quando sembri un bestione incazzato e pronto a sbranare il prossimo, me compreso.»

A Derek scappò una risatina incontrollabile.

«Vieni qui» ripeté Stiles in tono apertamente supplichevole. «Ce l’ho già abbastanza duro così, anche senza bisogno che tu decida di passare tutto il tempo a sorridermi.»

Derek borbottò qualcosa che Stiles non riuscì a decifrare e le sue gote presero fuoco. Stiles scosse il capo e si leccò un labbro. «Merda» sospirò ancora una volta. Con Derek era una lotta già persa in partenza.

Derek, per fortuna, ubbidì subito. Salì sul letto e si mise a cavalcioni dei suoi fianchi, ma tenendosi sollevato sulle ginocchia così che i loro corpi non si toccassero. 

 

 

Stiles ci rimase quasi male per la mancanza di vero contatto, almeno finché Derek non si chinò per baciarlo di nuovo.

Stiles si era aspettato che Derek, a quel punto, abbassasse la zip della felpa e poi cominciasse a sbottonare la casacca del pigiama sottostante. Era un pigiama ridicolissimo a righe azzurre, di cotone leggero e con un taglio troppo classico per Stiles che avrebbe dovuto odiarlo e invece lo amava. L’aveva comprato per Derek, per prenderlo in giro, sull’onda di uno di quegli impulsi sciocchi e improvvisi durante una delle loro poche uscite “ufficiali”. Derek non l’aveva mai indossato nemmeno una volta, però se l’era tenuto. A Stiles stava troppo grande, lo faceva sembrare un marmocchio e lui lo sapeva, però la prima volta che se l’era messo – anche in quel caso per vezzo e per gioco – un lampo di malizia era baluginato negli occhi di Derek. Stiles aveva deciso che quello era il suo pigiama preferito, anche se ogni tanto quando camminava scalzo con quelle braghe troppo larghe che tendevano a scivolargli sui fianchi finiva con l’inciamparsi nei piedi. Al momento, sdraiato com’era, la cosa non rappresentava un problema e Stiles non ci stava pensando. Era troppo preso a godersi la sensazione della barba di Derek che gli pungeva il viso e l’attaccatura del collo, tra la mandibola e un orecchio.

Dopo diversi minuti Derek tirò finalmente giù la zip della felpa, zigzagò con un dito su una delle righine azzurre che aveva appena scoperto e prese a giocherellare con i bottoni, senza sfilarli dalle asole. Impaziente, Stiles fece per tirarsi su e affondò le mani nei suoi capelli.

«Aspetta» soffiò Derek con un tono a metà tra il comando e la richiesta accorata.

Stiles non aveva problemi ad assecondarlo ma rimase stupefatto quando Derek lo aiutò a sfilarsi la felpa, la appallottolò e la lanciò via lontano, impedendogli però di spogliarsi oltre. Si fissarono e Derek lo spinse di nuovo giù e gli fece scorrere le mani sulle braccia, i palmi aperti sulla stoffa stropicciata del pigiama, e così facendo lo costrinse ad allargarle ancora.

«Resta così.» Derek aveva il viso affondato nell’incavo della sua spalla e Stiles era certo al cento per cento che stesse usando il fiuto per capire se andava tutto bene e se poteva continuare in quella maniera più imperiosa del solito.

Non che non l’avessero mai fatto in modi un po’ più spicci e rudi, almeno le prime volte in cui era stata soprattutto la passione a farla da padrone. Derek però era fatto così. In certe occasioni aveva bisogno di una sorta di permesso non solo esplicito e mugolato tra i gemiti.

«Puoi avermi in qualunque modo e posizione ti salta in mente» rispose Stiles, sforzandosi di suonare provocatorio e intenzionalmente sconcio, piuttosto che supplichevole e bisognoso. Non era questione di orgoglio. Le preghiere potevano essere scambiate per incertezza, la sfacciataggine proprio no.

Derek gli assestò un morso su una clavicola attraverso la stoffa, come se volesse punirlo per la sua sfrontatezza, però senza fargli alcun male. Stiles non ebbe il tempo di replicare con un’uscita ancora più pepata, anche se avrebbe voluto. All’improvviso gli era diventato impossibile riuscire a connettere abbastanza da aprire bocca e mettere insieme due sillabe in croce. Derek gli aveva appena intimato «Allarga le gambe» e poi aveva cambiato posizione e si era incastrato nel varco che si era venuto a creare quando Stiles aveva obbedito in tutta fretta. La situazione stava prendendo una piega imprevista e molto allettante. A Stiles non dispiaceva per niente.

 

 

Derek si decise a liberare dalle asole quella che a Stiles parve una serie interminabile di bottoni e, alla fine, gli scostò il pigiama dal petto, sempre senza accennare a farglielo levare. Stiles rabbrividì leggermente, come aveva fatto fuori in terrazzo. Allora però era stato per colpa del freddo, ora invece era il fiato caldo che gli spioveva sulla pelle che gli stava causando un fremito.

Con Derek chino su di lui, la fronte che sfiorava il suo sterno e le mani che si erano insinuate sotto la stoffa sulle sue spalle e lì erano rimaste immobili e strette sui suoi muscoli, Stiles si sentiva elettrico. Fece per dire qualcosa, forse riuscì perfino a smozzicare un paio di sillabe e poi Derek rialzò il capo e gli diede un altro bacio, disordinato e famelico.

Stiles si mosse d’istinto, più che mai bisognoso di stringere e afferrare, e di nuovo Derek lo bloccò. Fu come se l’avesse inchiodato sul letto, incapace di sollevare le braccia che erano già ricadute sul materasso. Gli era bastata una sola occhiata.

 

 

Stiles gli morse un labbro in una piccola e inutile vendetta.

Come se avessero ricevuto un segnale le mani di Derek cominciarono a scorrere parallele e languide sul suo torace. Si soffermarono per un istante sui suoi capezzoli, ma non abbastanza a lungo, non con l’insistenza che Stiles avrebbe voluto, e poi continuarono a scendere sino a incontrare il confine della stoffa, poco più giù del suo ombelico. Non lo valicarono, però Stiles non ebbe il tempo di lamentarsi, anche se era in vena di farlo.

Derek aveva appena cominciato a ripercorrere il percorso all’inverso, con una lentezza che aveva dell’inverosimile, specie provenendo da qualcuno che non brillava di sicuro per la propria pazienza.

Stiles mugolò e sbuffò e provò a contorcersi, pur di ottenere di più senza dover cambiare posizione. Se Derek lo voleva per tutto il tempo a gambe aperte e braccia spalancate l’avrebbe assecondato a costo di farsi venire i crampi, anche se era difficile da morire trattenersi e, beh, trattandosi di lui anche solo stare fermo a lungo. Si sarebbe mosso eccome, infatti, non fosse stato per il fatto che Derek di norma era sempre pronto a realizzare le fantasie altrui e molto meno propenso anche solo ad ammettere le proprie.

Frustrato ma caparbio Stiles diede un altro paio di colpi con la nuca contro il materasso. Poi Derek cominciò a usare denti e labbra sulla sua gola, sul suo petto, perfino sulle sue braccia divaricate e ancora ricoperte dal cotone del pigiama.

Stiles artigliò le lenzuola ed esclamò qualcosa di sboccato. Non era nemmeno certo di cosa, si rendeva conto soltanto che stava imprecando e che lo stava facendo a ripetizione, ma in un tono sempre più flebile e affannato. Si inumidì le labbra perché le sentiva secche come se avesse attraversato a piedi un deserto e quando provò a guardare verso il basso scoprì che Derek lo stava fissando.

Era una cosa tipica di Derek, in un certo senso, scrutare la gente in maniera così persistente e manifesta che non ci potevano essere dubbi sul fatto che ti stava tenendo gli occhi addosso. In un’altra situazione sarebbe stato comico o inquietante. Stiles avrebbe riso beccandolo così intento e concentrato. Era pronto ad affermarlo sotto giuramento: si sarebbe fatto una sana risata. Avrebbe preso in giro Derek e le sue tendenze a sembrare un grosso predatore in agguato. L’avrebbe fatto davvero. In un altro momento…

In quel preciso istante con la bocca di Derek premuta poco più giù del suo sterno, le labbra dischiuse, la punta della lingua che guizzava distratta, i denti che stringevano appena, Stiles non aveva nessuna voglia di ridere. Derek lo baciava, sempre nello stesso punto, e non smetteva di guardarlo in viso e – «Cazzo, certo. È ovvio…» – sembrava in ascolto. Perfino Stiles lo sentiva quel tamburo impazzito che martellava e martellava a più non posso. Come faceva a non sentirlo quando ce l’aveva nel petto? Per Derek doveva essere assordante, poco ma sicuro.

«Ah!» sospirò Stiles, chiudendo gli occhi perché non riusciva più a sostenere quello sguardo. Altri due secondi e anziché il solito «Merda!» si sarebbe lasciato sfuggire un «Sì, ok, ti amo. Va bene? Ti amo».

Non ci sarebbe stato nulla di male nel dirlo chiaro e tondo, tanto lo sapevano entrambi, e anzi, a volte lui voleva solo che Derek lo sentisse con quell’assoluta certezza che le parole non erano in grado di dare. Con le parole si poteva mentire più facilmente che con i gesti, perfino quando c’era di mezzo un licantropo.

Non era quello il punto. Il punto era che se Stiles si fosse lasciato andare in un frangente come quello Derek avrebbe pensato che stava delirando per l’eccitazione o, peggio ancora, si sarebbe fermato per chiedere spiegazioni e no grazie, Stiles era innamorato ma non voleva morire di insoddisfazione.

Fu quasi sul punto di dire qualcosa di pungente o di masticare tra i denti un’esortazione, e poi sentì le dita di Derek che gli sfioravano il viso. Il pollice che strofinava sulle labbra, le altre dita che scivolavano con maggior leggerezza su uno zigomo, in una carezza che aveva ben poco di erotico. E per tutto il tempo Derek non aveva mai smesso di baciare quel punto del suo torace, così vicino al cuore che era impossibile per Stiles credere che fosse stato scelto a caso.

Le lenzuola cominciavano ad annodarsi sul serio nella stretta spasmodica delle sue dita. Cazzo se era difficile starsene fermo senza muovere un muscolo, non fosse stato altro che per coprire la mano di Derek con la propria e, intanto, azzannargli il pollice per smorzare la dolcezza eccessiva del gesto.

Stiles però rimase immobile, aggrappato alla stoffa che stava torcendo e al pensiero che era così, esattamente così, che Derek lo voleva.

Come per ricompensarlo dello sforzo che stava compiendo, Derek strinse un po’ di più con i denti, succhiò la sua pelle fino a farla arrossare e poi riprese a tracciare una scia storta di baci, scendendo sempre più giù, senza la minima fretta. Le sue mani si insinuarono tra la schiena di Stiles e il materasso, accarezzando i muscoli sempre più tesi al loro passaggio.

Arrivato all’altezza dell’elastico del pigiama Derek smise di baciarlo e si rimise a sedere sui talloni. Stiles sbuffò ma in realtà, immobilità forzata a parte – fino a quel momento se l’era cavata agitando almeno le gambe quanto più poteva – non si sentiva affatto seccato. Quello era il classico tipo di pausa strategica che faceva crescere l’aspettativa e che portava sempre a qualcosa di estremamente piacevole.

Ricordandosi all’improvviso di non indossare niente altro che il poco cotone del pigiama, senza traccia di slip, Stiles passò dall’ostentazione di un fastidio poco sincero a uno dei suoi sorrisetti più maliziosi. Derek riuscì a cancellarglielo dalle labbra con un’unica mossa. Gli bastò far scorrere la punta della lingua in una linea umida e drittissima, dal suo ombelico fino al punto in cui la pelle di Stiles scompariva sotto la stoffa.

Stiles assestò due pugni al materasso, uno per ogni lato, combattendo con tutte le sue forze contro l’urgenza sempre più pressante di abbassare le braccia e strattonare Derek per i capelli o di affondargli i polpastrelli e le unghie nelle spalle. Qualunque cosa, purché potesse muoversi e toccarlo e premerselo addosso per poi spingerlo verso il basso.

Le dita di Derek gli percorsero di nuovo il torace, il ventre e un fianco, aperte a raggiera in un tocco che pareva inteso più a placarlo che a farlo eccitare ulteriormente. Derek lo stava ancora osservando, ma il suo sguardo si era fatto più cauto, se non meno insistente. Anziché con sfacciataggine gli occhi di Derek cercavano i suoi da sotto il velo delle ciglia scurissime. Quella sorta di assurda e improvvisa timidezza riuscì solo a mandare il sangue al cervello di Stiles anche peggio di tutto il resto, ma non per via della passione. Certo, era sexy, ma chissà a cosa diavolo stava pensando quel cretino di Derek per guardarlo in quella maniera. Stiles si morse un labbro per non domandarglielo, a scanso di vederlo magari adombrarsi o cedere anche solo per un istante a quella malinconia che ogni tanto se lo portava via lontano. Non voleva che Derek fosse distante, neppure per un secondo. Lo voleva lì con sé.

«Sei bello.» Derek lo disse con un tono così calmo e sicuro che a Stiles si fermò il cuore per la sorpresa e per l’emozione. Era… non riusciva a connettere, non se Derek si metteva anche a fargli complimenti di quel calibro senza alcun preavviso.

Stiles deglutì e scoprì che in qualche modo quelle due parole l’avevano come liquefatto. Non si sentiva più i muscoli, o almeno la sensazione era quella di non averli, di non avere nemmeno più un corpo, ma solo un cuore troppo stretto che pulsava così svelto da far male.

Se non si ricordava di avere braccia e gambe, in effetti, non veniva nemmeno invaso dal desiderio compulsivo di muoverle. Punto per Derek. Un milione di punti per Derek, a dirla tutta.

Stiles l’avrebbe anche ammesso a voce alta, groppo in gola o meno, se non fosse stato per il fatto che le uniche parole che il suo cervello riusciva a formulare e ripetere in quel momento erano quelle che Derek aveva appena pronunciato. Erano ancora lì che rimbombavano nella mente di Stiles come un’eco e probabilmente non avrebbero più smesso di rimbalzargli tra le tempie, se Derek non avesse deciso di riprendere il gioco.

Stiles poco prima si era chiesto se i pantaloni del suo pigiama sarebbero stati abbassati con lentezza o strattonati giù con furia fino alle caviglie. Non strappati, però. Strappati mai, perché Derek lo sapeva che lui adorava quel pigiama. Era come una cosa tra loro due e basta e se si fosse rotto l’avrebbero rimpianto entrambi. Il che, a pensarci, aveva un qualcosa di non poco metaforico.

Derek, però, decide si optare per l’unico scenario che Stiles non aveva previsto. Le sue dita si insinuarono oltre il bordo dell’elastico e lo fecero scivolare verso il basso, scoprendo altra pelle nuda e parte dell’erezione di Stiles, per poi fermarsi.

Stiles diede altri due piccoli pugni al letto e sollevò il capo più che poteva, facendo perno sul collo. Doveva avere un’aria stravolta e interrogativa, e se ne fregava.

Dunque? Quali erano i piani di Derek? Lasciarlo ancora mezzo intrappolato nella stoffa, duro e teso ma senza nemmeno toccarlo? E per fare cosa, nel frattempo?

Poi Derek lo afferrò per i fianchi, spingendo fino a farli affondare nel materasso, arretrò sul letto più che poteva, e si chinò per l’ennesima volta. A Stiles bastò sentire il suo fiato caldo sul tratto del suo uccello che era già esposto per emettere una specie di singhiozzo acuto. Quando Derek prese a mordere e baciare la curva della sua erezione, partendo dalla base ancora nascosta sotto il cotone sottile e risalendo troppo lentamente, Stiles capì subito che avrebbe finito con l’uggiolare lamentoso.

«Derek!» gemette, e nemmeno lui fu in grado di capire se la sua era una sorta di invettiva o un comando che non ammetteva repliche. Le sue dita affondarono per l’ultima volta tra le lenzuola, tirando, attorcigliando e perfino graffiando il tessuto, senza che Stiles ne traesse il minimo sollievo. Così alla fine si arrese. Mentre il cotone che ancora lo separava in parte dalla bocca di Derek si faceva sempre più umido, le sue braccia scattarono, le sue mani corsero a chiudersi una sulla nuca di Derek e l’altra sulla sua spalla e Stiles sibilò inarcando la schiena. «Oh, cazzo, sì, sì, sì, ti prego.»

Suppliche a parte, nel momento esatto in cui Stiles si arrese vide lo sguardo di Derek dardeggiare di nuovo in cerca del suo per un lungo istante e, nell’incrociarlo, capì di aver ceduto esattamente quando Derek aveva sperato che lo facesse. Se gli fosse bastato il fiato Stiles gli avrebbe rinfacciato di essere un manipolatore di poveri umani indifesi e poi l’avrebbe minacciato di una qualche tremenda vendetta se mai avesse osato fermarsi. L’aria nei suoi polmoni, però, pareva scarseggiare sempre di più ogni volta che Derek usava la lingua o lo mordeva con più vigore. E la cosa più eccitante non era nemmeno quella, era la maniera in cui, intanto, Derek gli si strusciava contro anche con il viso, respirando a fondo e mugolando apprezzamenti incomprensibili ma che di sicuro riguardavano l’odore della sua pelle.

Stiles non sapeva perché, ma quella cosa lo faceva diventare matto. Aveva imparato con l’esperienza che il suo odore aveva spesso effetti decisamente pratici sull’umore o sul comportamento di Derek. Poteva calmarlo, spingerlo a preoccuparsi, eccitarlo perfino più di un tocco o di un bacio. E non ci voleva un genio per capire che in quel momento Derek doveva averne le narici piene e che poteva letteralmente annusare il modo disperato in cui Stiles lo desiderava.

«La tua pelle…» Derek stava quasi ringhiando. I denti si aprivano per evitare di infliggere dolore e le labbra umide premevano sulla punta dell’uccello di Stiles e si schiudevano fin quasi ad accoglierlo solo per poi esitare tremando. «La tua pelle, Stiles… l’odore che hai…»

Stiles maledisse il fatto che le ciocche a cui stava tentando di aggrapparsi fossero così corte da fornirgli pochissimo appiglio.

«Derek» gemette, senza sapere bene per cosa stava implorando, perché avrebbe voluto che Derek continuasse ciò che aveva iniziato ma aveva anche una voglia immensa di baciarlo per ore.

La bocca che aveva ripreso a tormentarlo era calda e morbida, in contrasto con il lieve raspare della barba. Era invitante da impazzire e Stiles desiderava poter guardare mentre Derek, finalmente, strattonava il pigiama ancora più verso il basso e iniziava a succhiarlo quasi con cautela. Si sollevò a fatica sui gomiti ma ricadde subito sulla schiena e si ritrovò a contorcersi anche più di prima.

Derek non aveva accelerato il ritmo. Procedeva con tutta calma, addirittura con metodo, e stava usando la presa ferrea che aveva ripristinato sui suoi fianchi per tirarlo verso di sé il più possibile, fino ad azzerare ogni distanza.

Stiles sentiva la punta del suo naso che sfregava contro l’inguine, perché Derek aveva il collo inclinato di lato e si stava spingendo contro di lui quanto più riusciva. Era quel dettaglio, più ancora della sensazione di affondare completamente in un calore umido e bollente, o il tocco continuo di lingua e denti, a rendere Stiles consapevole di quanto a fondo Derek lo stesse accogliendo.

«Dio… oh Dio, Derek, Dio, Dio… Dio, Derek…» Era così patetico mugolare quelle due parole in un loop continuo e soffocato. Stiles si sentiva la gola riarsa ogni volta che le sillabe si spezzavano insieme al respiro.

I capelli di Derek gli sfuggivano di mano in continuazione e lui tornava a tuffarci in mezzo le dita con caparbietà. Aveva perfino rinunciato a cercare di osservare, mentre Derek lo lasciava andare del tutto solo per poi riprenderlo in bocca giusto un attimo dopo. All’infinito. O almeno quella era l’impressione: un piacere avvolgente che non aveva né inizio né fine.

Stiles non avrebbe potuto sentirsi più nudo ed esposto. Sapeva che Derek poteva cogliere ogni singola sfumatura del suo bisogno usando i sensi, ed era abbastanza certo che anche i suoi sentimenti, in quel momento, fossero più scoperti del solito.

Per quanto ci tenesse a rimanere umano, a volte Stiles invidiava quella capacità tipica dei licantropi di svelare ciò che gli altri provavano e di intuire gli stati d’animo altrui con un’intensità che nessun umano avrebbe mai raggiunto.

Derek lo stava facendo ammattire e lui non aveva idea di cosa gli stesse passando nella mente mentre gli accarezzava i fianchi, il ventre, le cosce e la schiena e non smetteva neppure per un secondo di succhiarlo, di leccare la sua pelle e di inspirare ogni volta che tornava a spingersi con più foga contro di lui. Stiles poteva solo immaginarlo e tremare per il piacere, con tutto il corpo che si tendeva e poi si rilassava e poi tornava a inarcarsi di nuovo, in maniera spasmodica, senza un attimo di tregua. Poteva provare a figurarsi i pensieri di Derek ma non poteva sentirli. Non che Derek fosse capace di leggergli la mente e Dio solo sapeva quante volte anzi lo fraintendeva del tutto, però i suoi sensi coglievano dettagli che quelli di Stiles non avrebbero mai potuto cogliere.

Era un po’ spaventoso e un po’ imbarazzante, perfino considerato che Derek non era il primo licantropo con cui Stiles aveva a che fare sotto le lenzuola. Nello stesso tempo Stiles lo trovava esaltante. Lo faceva sentire vulnerabile ma anche infervorato sapere che per Derek il sapore della sua pelle, il suo odore, il battito assordante del suo cuore non erano solo dettagli eccitanti durante una scopata, erano segni rivelatori. Stiles non riusciva a pensare ad altro che a quanto voleva Derek, a quanto aveva un disperato bisogno di lui,  di ogni bacio e carezza e minuscolo morso. Ed era certo che Derek potesse percepirlo.

Stiles voleva che lo sentisse. Sperava addirittura che tutta quella necessità incontenibile che, di secondo in secondo, gli montava nelle viscere sempre più forte, travolgesse Derek e cancellasse ogni suo pensiero cosciente. Desiderava che Derek non sentisse altro, come un martellio continuo direttamente dentro il petto o tra le tempie, un «Sei mio e ti voglio da morire» ripetuto fino a far confondere le parole e lasciare intatto solo il senso.

Ci fu un momento in cui Stiles non fu più nemmeno certo di non aver dato voce davvero a ciò che provava. Non poteva essere sicuro di averlo solo pensato perché già da parecchio che si ascoltava blaterare frasi mozze e in apparenza prive di un significato.

Il piacere era così intenso da aver formato una specie di grumo solido e concreto nel suo stomaco e ancora più in basso. Come un nodo che a tratti si faceva inestricabile e pulsava e si contraeva ogni volta che Derek stringeva le labbra o gli percorreva il torace con entrambe le mani, e intanto un po’ assecondava e un po’ contrastava le spinte involontarie dei suoi fianchi.

A Stiles mancava davvero poco, e stava lottando per resistere. Non dubitava del fatto che, se si fosse lasciato andare, avrebbe comunque potuto riprendersi abbastanza in fretta da ricominciare tutto da capo. Magari non possedeva la resistenza e la forza di un lupo mannaro, però in compenso desiderava Derek così tanto che ci avrebbe messo un niente a eccitarsi di nuovo anche solo baciandolo. Era solo che non voleva venire in quel modo. Sapeva che Derek glielo avrebbe concesso e che sarebbe ammattito insieme a lui, con il senno azzerato da un cortocircuito sensoriale. Era una cosa che avevano sperimentato ed era appagante e fantastica e faceva sempre sentire Stiles fragile ma anche in cima al mondo. Solo che non era ciò che più voleva in quel preciso istante.

Bloccare Derek in tempo sarebbe stata un’impresa e Stiles non era certo di avere le forze per riuscirci, però decise che ci doveva almeno provare. Tentò di farsi capire chiamandolo per nome, ma i soli suoni che riusciva a emettere erano mugolii supplichevoli che parevano semmai un’esortazione a non fermarsi. Frustrato e quasi sul punto di arrendersi, Stiles prese a tempestare le spalle di Derek di piccoli pugni sferrati alla cieca perché era così stravolto che non riusciva a tenere la testa sollevata per prendere bene la mira.

Doveva sembrare una femminuccia tremebonda che cercava di difendersi dalle molestie del bruto di turno. Dio, che cosa ridicola! Non gli veniva in mente nient’altro e la punta della lingua di Derek che tracciava minuscoli circoli sulla sua pelle non aiutava di sicuro.

«No.» Stiles lo pensò, piuttosto che dirlo. Anche affannato com’era si aggrappò a quell’idea. «Non ancora. No, aspetta.» Formulare la frase nella sua mente era molto più facile che cavarsela di bocca e non riuscire a parlare non era proprio da Stiles. Era snervante.

«Stiles?» Derek si era interrotto all’improvviso e lo stava squadrando dal basso, una mano ancora chiusa su uno dei suoi fianchi e il viso vicinissimo al suo sesso arrossato.

«Dio benedica i super-sensi e i licantropi che si preoccupano troppo» esalò mentalmente Stiles, ma tutto ciò che riuscì a fare, almeno per il momento fu annuire e prendere fiato.

Derek si sollevò sulle ginocchia per guardarlo meglio in viso. Gli si leggeva chiara in faccia l’ansia di aver superato senza saperlo qualche limite che non avrebbe dovuto oltrepassare.

«Ah, stupido!» Stiles trovò l’energia e la calma per mettersi a sedere, mentre sospirava. «È tutto ok. Sto bene. Ne abbiamo parlato, lo sai che non ti lascerei mai fare niente senza essere convinto e a mio agio. Stupido bestione paranoico che non sei altro, sto bene, vedi? Anzi, era una cosa da urlo, stavo diventando matto era… se non hai un’idea di come mi sento quando mi fai certe cose allora sei anche più idiota e irrecuperabile di quanto credevo. Come diavolo fai a pensare che non…»

Il tocco esitante delle dita di Derek su un polso gli diede una fitta al cuore. Era così evidente che Derek aveva voglia di stringerlo e non osava, malgrado le sue veementi rassicurazioni.

«Il tuo odore» Derek lo fissò dritto negli occhi, «diceva “No”. Potevo sentirlo come una cosa solida.»

Stiles sollevò gli occhi al cielo sospirando con ancora maggior vigore. «Stupido» ripeté, prima che Derek potesse mettersi a cianciare di consenso o anche solo del dubbio di aver esagerato nell’usare i denti o di chissà che altro timore. «Vieni qui» gli intimò, premendogli una mano su una guancia e attirandolo per un bacio.

La tensione che aveva irrigidito i lineamenti e le spalle di Derek sembrò stemperarsi all’istante e anche Stiles sentì scemare una parte della pressione quasi insostenibile che il desiderio gli aveva fatto accumulare.

«Dimmi cosa senti ora» chiese, interrompendo con gentilezza il bacio e premendo due dita sulla nuca di Derek per spingerlo ad affondare il viso nell’incavo del suo collo. «Ti sembro a disagio? Scommetto che perfino una testaccia dura come te lo sente: sto bene. Mai stato meglio in vita mia, ragazzone, ok? Era solo troppo presto.»

Derek gli allacciò la vita con le braccia e strinse, senza dire una parola e senza smettere di strofinare naso e fronte contro la curva lievemente sudata della sua gola. Stiles gli accarezzò i capelli e la schiena. Sentire il fiato di Derek che gli spioveva sulla pelle da una distanza così ravvicinata era eccitante, ma risvegliava anche il suo istinto protettivo e lo faceva in una maniera struggente.

Stiles non voleva che Derek si riempisse il cervello di paure inutili e ingiustificate, però era abbastanza umano, egoista e sincero da ammettere con se stesso che saperlo preoccupato per lui lo faceva sentire al sicuro e amato. Sì, amato, anche se Derek non aveva mai parlato di ciò che provava per lui.

Stiles si era sempre detto che non era il caso di illudersi, eppure in frangenti come quello neanche le sue insicurezze più radicate riuscivano a portargli via la convinzione istintiva che Derek teneva a lui ben al di là dell’essere parte dello stesso branco o del fare del sesso da urlo da un sacco di mesi. C’erano momenti in cui Stiles lo capiva dal suo sguardo e dalla piega più dolce che prendevano le sue labbra. Oppure lo leggeva in quei lampi di angoscia improvvisa e sproporzionata rispetto alla situazione.

«Era solo troppo presto» ripeté, sentendosi sciocco e felice fin quasi al punto di galleggiare come un palloncino gonfio d’elio lasciato libero di fluttuare tra le nuvole. «Non mi bastava. Stavo solo cercando di farti capire che non mi bastava.»

Derek sollevò il capo e rimase per un istante a fissarlo con le palpebre quasi del tutto abbassate, l’espressione tesa, chiaramente intento ad ascoltare il battito del suo cuore, poi annuì con evidente sollievo e premette una guancia sulla sua, strusciandosi appena, come un gatto in cerca di rassicurazione.

Stiles gli solleticò un angolo delle labbra con un minuscolo bacio un po’ sciocco.

Ora che il piacere era scemato e il suo respiro si era regolarizzato non era affatto sgradevole prendersi qualche momento per viziare Derek, finché poteva. Gli scompigliò i capelli e quando Derek strofinò la punta del naso su uno dei suoi zigomi, Stiles ridacchiò e gli scoccò un altro bacetto casto e infantile, senza stare troppo a preoccuparsi di centrargli la bocca. «Hai un buon odore anche tu, ragazzone.»

Derek rise così forte che Stiles sobbalzò tra le sue braccia.

«Oh, cavolo» Stiles sospirò in maniera troppo smaccata e lo abbracciò più stretto, a occhi chiusi perché se l’avesse guardato in faccia avrebbe detto qualcosa di davvero melenso. «Questo sì che era un colpo basso. Sorridere non vale, te l’ho detto, e ridere nemmeno.»

Derek soffocò uno sbuffo esilarato sul suo mento e Stiles scosse il capo sentendosi di nuovo troppo leggero e con lo stomaco pieno di farfalle. «Smettila subito» intimò con il tono meno credibile dell’universo.

Derek gli mordicchiò la gola. Stava respirando apposta sul suo collo mentre, tra un bacio appena percettibile e l’altro, continuava a sorridere. Era intenzionale, sì, c’era da scommetterci, Stiles non aveva dubbi al riguardo.

«Altrimenti?» A fine domanda i denti di Derek tornarono a chiudersi vicino al suo pomo d’Adamo, proprio mentre Stiles deglutiva e ricominciava a sentirsi più in vena di sesso che di battutine salaci. All’improvviso era di nuovo del tutto consapevole del fatto che lui e Derek erano nudi e così vicini che sarebbe bastata una sola mossa per riportare i loro corpi a un’intimità molto più smaniosa e concitata. Era un ottimo motivo per ritrovarsi di nuovo con la gola secca e le mani che non volevano saperne di restare ferme. Stiles ne lasciò vagare una lungo la schiena di Derek e insinuò l’altra nel varco che si era creato nell’abbraccio quando lui aveva raddrizzato la schiena, sottraendosi per il momento ai baci di Derek.

«Altrimenti mi tocca ricordarti perché ti ho trascinato dentro il letto a discapito del tuo prezioso bucato» puntualizzò in tono malizioso e poi chiuse le dita sull’erezione ancora piena di Derek e si spinse in avanti, per sfiorarla con la propria mentre iniziava ad accarezzarlo.

Derek gli diede un morso su una spalla, con veemenza, anche se non in maniera dolorosa. Stiles accelerò il ritmo e nel frattempo girò il collo e cercò il viso di Derek finché non riuscì a dargli un bacio su una tempia. Un bacio troppo innocente rispetto al modo in cui lo stava toccando e si stava muovendo per fargli sentire tutto il proprio desiderio.

«Vuoi che continui?» gli soffiò tra i capelli mentre allungava ancora di più il braccio per riuscire ad accarezzare se stesso insieme a Derek, in un’unica stretta tenace.

«Sì… no… Stiles…» Derek glielo ringhiò sulla spalla, incapace di morderlo di nuovo e, a quanto pareva, anche di formulare una risposta coerente.

Stiles sfoggiò uno dei suoi sorrisini più compiaciuti e si finse ingenuo, almeno a parole. «Cosa?»

Questa volta Derek rispose quasi in un ruggito, così carico di desiderio da colpire Stiles come una frustata di adrenalina pura. Eppure quando Derek riuscì a mettere insieme due sillabe di senso compiuto lo fece con un tono supplichevole e così basso che qualcosa si torse nelle viscere di Stiles al solo ascoltarlo.

«Sdraiati.» E niente altro, a parte il fiato di Derek che spioveva ancora una volta sulla gola di Stiles, sempre più affannoso.

«Come mi vuoi?» Stiles lo chiese nella speranza che Derek glielo dicesse sul serio o che, se non altro, glielo mostrasse, come aveva fatto poco prima bloccandogli le braccia divaricate. Derek lo baciò con urgenza. Sembrava incapace di allontanare il viso dal suo anche quando le loro labbra si separavano. Nel constatarlo Stiles provò una gioia feroce.

«Ti voglio e basta.»

La pressione della fronte di Derek contro la sua era solida al punto che faceva un po’ male, e Stiles si morse l’interno di una guancia e fece ondeggiare i fianchi, le dita ancora chiuse sulle erezioni di entrambi.

Non gli interessava più sentirsi rispondere in maniera dettagliata e piccante. Derek era disarmante quando ci si metteva e tanta sincerità andava premiata. Stiles gli diede un ultimo bacio, usando i denti per rimarcare quanto un certo tipo di ammissione poteva renderlo avido e possessivo.

Derek gli prese il viso tra le mani e lo baciò forte, ma in modo più languido che aggressivo, e solo alla fine, un attimo prima di lasciarlo andare, gli morse a sua volta un labbro e spinse con la punta della lingua in un affondo allusivo e spudorato.

Stiles mugugnò un paio di parole al cui senso lui per primo non stava badando, aprì la mano con cui aveva accarezzato se stesso e Derek e si lasciò cadere all’indietro atterrando disordinatamente sul materasso. Non una mossa elegante, ma se non avesse fatto così non sarebbe riuscito a staccarsi da Derek per nulla al mondo.

«Ho freddo.»  Non voleva che Derek si preoccupasse di nuovo, ma era vero. Gli era bastato allontanarsi di un niente dal suo abbraccio per rabbrividire nell’aria fresca del mattino.

Derek irrigidì la mascella e tirò il fiato. Si vedeva che si stava sforzando di non chinarsi su di lui per riscaldarlo o per baciarlo fino a che Stiles non si fosse scordato di aver mai provato quel pizzico di disagio.

«Togliti la giacca del pigiama.» Derek aveva la tendenza a suonare più brusco di quanto desiderava quando impartiva un ordine come quello, ma Stiles non si lasciava più ingannare. Se c’era davvero anche un briciolo di rabbia nel suo tono e nel suo petto Derek la provava verso se stesso. Stiles lo capiva perché a volte lui per primo rimaneva sconcertato dalla potenza dell’attrazione che li spingeva l’uno verso l’altro. Si chiedeva se fosse sempre esistita, senza che nessuno dei due se ne fosse reso conto, anche prima di sfociare in vera e propria lussuria. Tutto quel battibeccare, l’aggressività eccessiva di Derek nei suoi confronti nel primo periodo della conoscenza reciproca, la tensione nell’aria anche dopo che Scott era diventato un motivo di incontro e non più qualcuno intorno a cui lottare, tutti quei piccoli segnali più o meno evidenti. Si era sempre trattato anche di desiderio, per quanto ben mascherato al punto che sia lui che Derek erano riusciti a ignorarlo per un sacco di tempo?

Stiles non aveva voglia di pensare, ma non aveva bisogno di scervellarsi per rispondersi che sì, probabilmente era davvero così. Che importava, in ogni caso? Non avevano perso l’opportunità di incontrarsi. Erano lì insieme e nessuno dei due aveva più dubbi su quanto l’altro lo desiderava.

Derek stava armeggiando con i pantaloni per toglierglieli una volta per tutte e Stiles fece la sua parte liberandosi della giacca e lanciarla lontano prima di tornare a sdraiarsi. E poi, non appena Derek fu riuscito a districargli le caviglie da un nodo di cotone attorcigliato che finì subito sul pavimento, Stiles gli regalò un’occhiata di sbieco e un sorriso sghembo, rotolò ancora sorridente a pancia in giù e così rimase, offerto e pronto, con il cuore che gli pulsava svelto tra le tempie.

A occhi chiusi aspettò che Derek decidesse come reagire a quell’ultima mossa e sorrise ancora per la rapidità con cui lo sentì muoversi, in un fruscio di lenzuola. Non proprio il silenzioso predatore che a volte Derek era capace di diventare, anche senza bisogno di trasformarsi del tutto in lupo.

Stiles avvertì nuovamente il suo fiato sul collo, ma a differenza di prima ora spioveva dall’alto e da una distanza maggiore rispetto a quanto lui avrebbe desiderato.

Il materasso si era abbassato in più punti, ai due lati del suo corpo, e anche da quel particolare Stiles dedusse, senza bisogno di verificare con lo sguardo, che Derek doveva essersi posizionato sopra di lui più o meno a quattro zampe, puntellandosi sulle braccia e sulle ginocchia in modo tale che il loro corpi non si toccassero affatto. Insomma, Derek aveva deciso di torturarlo un po’. E ok, perché no?

Stiles si agitò, muovendo braccia e gambe ma senza sollevarsi neppure di un centimetro, anche se moriva dalla voglia di un vero contatto. Non disse una sola parola ma nel suo cervello stava scorrendo una litania ininterrotta che iniziava con «E dai, Derek» e continuava con una variazione infinita di esortazioni più o meno irripetibili.

«Hai freddo?» Derek doveva aver chinato il capo per avvicinarsi senza che lui se ne accorgesse, perché adesso Stiles sentiva la punta del suo naso che gli solleticava il lobo di un orecchio e la sua bocca a giusto un soffio dalla nuca.

«Sì» mentì Stiles anche se in effetti ormai stava andando in ebollizione. «Spero che tu non abbia le mani gelate, ragazzone.»

Derek tossicchiò nel chiaro tentativo di soffocare l’ennesima risatina divertita e appoggiò una mano proprio al centro della schiena di Stiles, in basso, nel punto in cui l’ultima vertebra sporgeva in rilievo. Le sue labbra si schiusero sulla carne tenera sotto l’attaccatura dei capelli e la punta delle sue dita prese a tracciare lente spirali sempre più ampie. Con l’altra mano strinse una spalla di Stiles, riuscendo a rimanere comunque in equilibrio e a non concedergli, almeno per il momento, una vicinanza maggiore. «Sono abbastanza calde?» chiese, le labbra ancora sul suo collo, al punto che Stiles indovinò le parole più che sentirne il suono. E deglutì a vuoto, facendo cenno di sì con il capo in maniera esagerata.

«Dio, sì.» L’ammissione si perse quasi del tutto, soffocata dalle lenzuola che Stiles aveva cominciato a mordere senza nemmeno rendersene conto. «Sì. Eccome!» Ma quell’ultima esclamazione rimase solo un pensiero che si confondeva con altri mille che gli affollavano la mente. Non ci sarebbe stato nulla di strano., il cervello di Stiles era sempre pieno di immagini e idee che sfrecciavano come tante piccole saette. Perennemente. Ventiquattro ore su ventiquattro, fin da quando era al mondo, in pratica anche durante il sonno. La sola cosa che faceva la differenza rispetto al solito era che al momento ognuno di quei lampi improvvisi che gli si accendevano dentro la scatola cranica aveva a che fare con Derek, con le sue mani, con la sua bocca e con tutte le stupide cose che Derek era in grado di fargli provare dentro e fuori da un letto. Del resto Stiles l’aveva capito da un pezzo: era proprio andato. Fregato. Senza speranze. E gli andava bene così.

Sollevò la testa e ruotò il collo quanto più riusciva, trovò un modo per infilare una mano tra i capelli di Derek e disse «Baciami», per il semplice motivo che ne aveva bisogno e che poteva farlo senza timore di sentirsi gelare da un rifiuto.

La risposta di Derek fu un bacio languido, subito seguito da un altro, più profondo e accalorato.

Stiles sentì le dita che lo tormentavano spostarsi per accarezzargli prima un fianco e poi di nuovo la schiena, e subito dopo scivolare tra le sue natiche e soffermarsi solo per un istante in un massaggio decisamente più audace. Durò troppo poco e Stiles protestò tutta la propria frustrazione sbuffando su uno zigomo di Derek che aveva il viso ancora vicinissimo al suo.

«Apri le gambe», fu la sola replica che ottenne, e fu sul punto di ribellarsi per mero spirito di insubordinazione, ma poi Derek aggiunse alla richiesta un nuovo bacio, e lo fece con così tanta possessività da fargli sbollire qualunque voglia di ammutinamento.

«Così?» domandò, divaricando le gambe solo il tanto necessario per lasciare a Derek una breccia in cui incuneare un ginocchio e forzarlo a lasciargli ancora più spazio. Era il massimo di indisciplina che Stiles era in grado di concedersi in quel momento e si era aspettato che Derek abboccasse subito all’amo. Invece dovette rabbrividire perfino più di prima sotto una pioggerellina di baci sin troppo delicati.

Le labbra che gli si posavano sulle spalle, tra le scapole, sul collo, erano un po’ umide e non esercitavano che una pressione minima. Appena uno sfarfallio. A Stiles sembrava che riverberassero sulla sua pelle la sensazione che Derek gli faceva provare sempre più spesso: quella di avere dentro di sé una miriade di bolle di sapone pronte a scoppiare al minimo tocco causandogli un buffo solletico unito a un briciolo di malinconia. Come per una cosa bella che poteva essere rotta in un soffio.

Derek non smise di baciarlo e gli accarezzò l’interno delle cosce, ottenendo finalmente di fargliele spalancare proprio come aveva richiesto. Solo allora fece come Stiles aveva immaginato, infilò una gamba tra le sue, strofinando piano con un fianco sul suo sedere, mentre risollevava la testa per regalargli un altro paio di baci, prima su uno zigomo e poi sulla bocca già dischiusa.

Stiles cercò di afferrarlo un’altra volta, aggrappandosi al suo collo, ma parte del peso di Derek gli gravava addosso, trattenendolo inchiodato al letto; in più il bacio aveva un che di selvatico e di talmente istintivo – angolazione sbagliata e tutto – che gli stava levando ogni vigore. Si sentiva di nuovo come liquefatto, perso e senza più controllo sul proprio corpo, anche se continuava a cercare di muoversi e, senza volerlo, aveva perfino incastrato la gamba di Derek tra le proprie.

Sentiva l’uccello di Derek che gli pulsava rovente contro la pelle e aveva la bocca impastata, malgrado il bacio. La testa vuota e il fiato corto completavano il quadro a meraviglia.

Dio, se era fottuto, e cavolo, se Derek non lo percepiva allora era davvero il peggior lupo mannaro che fosse mai venuto al mondo. Stiles dubitava che lo fosse, anche se sapeva che i sentimenti erano qualcosa che Derek provava con impeto ma faticava sempre a decifrare. Eppure perfino Derek doveva pur sentire quell’onda di assoluto bisogno che stava montando dentro il petto di Stiles. Stiles stesso ne avvertiva quasi il suono tra le tempie, come se si fosse trattato di un ronzio che cresceva e cresceva di tono. Simile a una scarica di elettricità crepitante, a un fulmine che lo stava folgorando dall’interno, a partire dal cuore.

«Lo senti?» fu quasi sul punto di chiedere e invece morse il labbro di Derek e si sforzò di allargare di nuovo le gambe, ancora più di prima.

Derek riprese a baciargli le spalle e la schiena, e scese sempre più in giù. Per un po’ rimase a cavalcioni di una delle sue cosce e lasciò scorrere le mani ovunque, a tratti stringendo o affondando con le dita, ma per lo più accarezzandolo con i palmi aperti, senza alcuna fretta. Era una tortura, perché Stiles voleva di più e  lo voleva subito. Ma era anche fantastico e Stiles era ben felice di lasciarsi tormentare.

Ogni tanto Derek muoveva pigramente i fianchi o faceva oscillare il bacino di lato e Stiles gemeva nel rendersi conto di quanto era eccitato e della forza del suo desiderio. Non c’erano molti dubbi sul fatto che Derek fosse pronto a prenderlo e che stesse morendo dalla voglia di farlo e già solo quella constatazione era di per sé sufficiente a far evaporare il sangue nelle vene di Stiles. Tutte le volte che Derek gli dimostrava di volerlo così tanto il suo orgoglio e il suo cuore formavano un unico nodo strettissimo e gli rimbalzavano in gola.

Dio, Derek era così bello che avrebbe potuto avere chiunque, senza nemmeno sforzarsi troppo di esercitare quel fascino che, per la maggior parte del tempo, scordava di avere. Non che Derek fosse il tipo di persona che usava la propria bellezza in quel modo, anzi, il suo aspetto gli aveva sempre portato più disgrazie che vantaggi. Ma era bello e per quanto poco si amasse sapeva di esserlo.

Quando si guardava allo specchio Stiles non vedeva più nulla che non andasse, aveva imparato ad apprezzarsi e a riderci su ed era davvero certo di non star solo scherzando quando diceva a Derek cose come «Lo so che non puoi resistere a questi occhioni da cerbiatto» oppure «È il fascino del nasino alla francese. Mi conferisce classe!» però restava convinto che Derek, se solo si fosse messo alle spalle il passato una volta per tutte, avrebbe potuto…

«Torna qui.»

La voce di Derek era appena un soffio caldo vicino al lobo del suo orecchio, ma Stiles si riscosse subito da quelle stupide riflessioni inutili, anche se la sensazione di orgoglio gli rimase calda nel petto e diventò perfino più salda al pensiero che Derek era infastidito dall’aver perso la sua completa attenzione.

«Non ero andato da nessuna parte» mentì, cercando di voltarsi per farsi dare un altro bacio. Anziché assecondarlo Derek fece scorrere la punta del naso lungo il suo viso, fino a uno zigomo, e poi su una tempia, rendendo ben chiaro che stava usando l’olfatto per smentirlo senza possibilità di appello.

«Bugiardo.» Il tono non era di vero rimprovero, ma la voce era bassa e roca come quando Derek ringhiava una delle sue ormai non più tanto temibili minacce da lupo mannaro. «Eri finito chissà dove. Devo impegnarmi di più, immagino.»

Per un istante Derek non aggiunse altro e Stiles aprì bocca per replicare a tono, ma poi Derek pressò di nuovo il viso sul suo e inspirò ancora più a fondo. «Forse se mi impegnassi di più in tutto la smetterei di finire a letto sempre e solo con bugiardi patologici.»

Il cuore di Stiles perse un battito e il suo corpo reagì d’istinto, i muscoli di braccia e gambe che si tendevano e mettevano in moto per consentirgli di sollevarsi e di voltarsi a fronteggiare Derek. Il suo cervello stava già strillando i mille e uno motivi per cui Derek non avrebbe dovuto permettersi di paragonarlo a Kate o a Jennifer e per cui non avrebbe dovuto nemmeno parlare così di se stesso. Come se ciascuna delle persone che l’avevano ferito nel profondo avesse avuto un suo diritto di farlo, giustificata da una qualche sua debolezza. Ma tutto ciò che Stiles riuscì a fare fu girarsi solo in parte su un fianco, ancora incastrato sotto il corpo di Derek, poi vide il suo viso e la sola cosa che venne fuori dalle sue labbra fu un sospiro quasi strozzato.

Derek lo stava fissando dritto negli occhi e non c’era un solo grammo di dolore che gli appesantisse lo sguardo. Stiles dovette sfiorargli una guancia e un angolo della bocca per riuscire a convincersi che no, Derek non stava soffrendo; tutt’altro. I suoi occhi brillavano di una strana luce autoironica che Stiles non si era aspettato di trovare e che non era preparato a processare a dovere. Che Derek riuscisse a scherzare proprio su quell’argomento era qualcosa che non solo lo riempiva di stupore, ma che non sapeva come interpretare correttamente. Non senza incartarsi in ragionamenti sul fatto che quel tipo di sarcasmo liberatorio e per nulla piagnucoloso se lo stava concedendo proprio in quel preciso frangente, e solo con lui.

«Oh, non ci contare» lo canzonò con tutto l’affetto che in quel momento si sentiva crescere dentro e che non riusciva in nessuna maniera a contenere. «Non con me, almeno.» Le parole gli sgorgavano di bocca spontanee e, una volta tanto, Stiles sentiva che erano quelle giuste, molto più adatte di qualunque risposta toccante a cuore in mano. Sincere, a modo loro. «Sono intenzionato a riempirti di balle per il resto dei tuoi giorni, amico. È la mia attuale e futura missione di vita.»

Derek chinò il capo e rise così forte contro la sua spalla che Stiles sentì la vibrazione solleticargli la pelle e scorrere via come un brivido lungo tutto il suo corpo di nuovo accaldato.

«Ancora» finse di protestare. «Non avevamo messo al bando le risate e i sorrisini seducenti? Non ti riconosco più. Se continui così non potrò mai più chiamarti Grosso Lupo Cattivo. Ed è un peccato, adoro affibbiarti nomignoli idioti.»

Derek scosse il capo, con la fronte ancora premuta contro la sua spalla. «Tu parli troppo. Sempre. Ma avevo ragione, forse non mi sono impegnato abbastanza.»

Stiles evitò di ridere a sua volta solo afferrando Derek per la nuca e baciandolo più o meno come se quello dovesse essere il loro ultimo giorno di vita.

Davvero a volte faticava a riconoscere il Derek del passato in quel ragazzone dall’aria tutto sommato serena e normale che ultimamente si ritrovava vicino sempre più spesso. Il Derek che gli sedeva accanto mentre guardavano un film e che faceva la lotta per l’ultima patatina fritta rimasta in fondo al cartoccio del fast-food poteva avere l’agilità del licantropo e l’espressione di perfetto sfottò e massima superiorità che Stiles gli conosceva da sempre, ma raramente aveva l’amarezza dei primi tempi incisa sul viso. Stiles non aveva quasi più la sensazione di rimbalzare come una pallina da squash lanciata contro un muro di cemento ogni santa volta che provava ad andare più a fondo.

Da qualche mese a quella parte Derek sembrava sempre meno una creatura mitologica, perennemente sul punto di sbranare qualcuno o troppo giù di giri anche solo per sollevare il capo, e invece appariva sempre più simile a una persona qualunque. Di quelle che facevano il bucato, appunto, o che cambiavano le lampadine e che potevano sostenere una conversazione senza limitarsi a una serie di grugniti e alzate di sopracciglia.

Senza dubbio Derek era più stabile da un pezzo e la sua capacità di trasformarsi in lupo lo dimostrava. Parte del merito andava a Scott e al branco. Perfino Braeden – Stiles doveva riconoscerlo anche se aveva scoperto di soffrire di una gelosia tutta retroattiva – gli aveva fatto più bene che male. Negli ultimi tempi, però, era come se alla calma molto orientale che Derek aveva imparato a caro prezzo a sfoderare si fosse aggiunta una specie di tranquillità decisamente domestica. Perfino il loft iniziava ad assomigliare sempre di più a una vera casa. Se non fosse stato lui il solo con cui Derek si rotolava tra le lenzuola, Stiles avrebbe cominciato a pensare che da qualche parte ci fossero dei cuccioli in arrivo. Biancheria appena lavata, mobili che comparivano da un giorno all’altro, frigorifero sempre pieno. Era come se Derek stesse facendo il nido.

Stiles non ci voleva pensare. Altrimenti gli sarebbe esplosa anche quel poco di materia grigia che funzionava a dovere e avrebbe rischiato di nuovo di dire cose che non era del tutto sicuro di poter dire, almeno per il momento. Era molto meglio lasciar perdere e baciare Derek in modo troppo allusivo, per poi tornare a stendersi sotto di lui e annuire.

«Ok, mi hai convinto, impegnati, lasciami senza parole, vediamo se ci riesci davvero.»

«Oh, sta zitto.» Derek lo risbatté giù sul materasso con una zampata al centro della schiena, abbastanza vigorosa da non poter essere contrastata, però molto più giocosa che autoritaria.

Stiles iniziò a ridacchiare, ma in un solo istante tutta l’ilarità gli morì in gola. Derek doveva aver proprio deciso di fare sul serio. A cominciare da un incrocio tra un bacio e un morso proprio nel punto della sua nuca in cui i capelli cedevano il posto alla carne più tenera e vulnerabile.

Da quel momento in poi la bocca di Derek cominciò una infinita discesa. Baci e piccoli morsi e succhiotti deliberatamente troppo lenti. Derek si soffermò su ogni singola vertebra il cui rilievo sporgeva più o meno marcato lungo la schiena di Stiles.

Tra un morso e l’altro, Stiles sentiva come poco prima il suo fiato sulla pelle. Era come una carezza leggera, il fantasma di labbra gentili nei punti in cui Derek non lo aveva ancora baciato. Là dove la saliva andava asciugandosi fin troppo in fretta, quei respiri misurati e solo un po’ affannosi lenivano la sensazione di freddo e di assenza che il distacco dalla bocca di Derek aveva appena lasciato.

Stiles agitò braccia e gambe senza nemmeno rendersene conto e mugolò parole senza senso mentre strusciava prima una guancia e poi l’altra contro le lenzuola, come un felino. I suoi fianchi premettero più di una volta nel materasso alla ricerca di un minimo di sollievo. Il desiderio stava diventando una sorta di blocco solido e pulsante, giù nel suo inguine e tra le sue viscere. Era un’impressione talmente vivida che soverchiava perfino quella in realtà più concreta e tattile della sua erezione. Per quanto il suo uccello fosse ormai davvero duro da star male e non ci fosse modo di occuparsene senza fermare Derek, la necessità di sfogo era niente in confronto al tipo di languore che Stiles sentiva aumentare e aumentare, un affondo dei denti di Derek dopo l’altro. Era qualcosa di solo in parte erotico, era enorme, al punto che superava ormai anche il mero bisogno fisico.

Comunque, se anche Stiles avesse voluto rischiare di interrompere Derek e avesse provato a sollevare il bacino il tanto sufficiente per potersi toccare non ci sarebbe riuscito. Se lo sentiva anche dentro le ossa: Derek non glielo avrebbe lasciato fare.

Aveva detto che si sarebbe impegnato e lo stava facendo eccome. Non era ancora riuscito a zittirlo, ok, Stiles sapeva di stare balbettando stronzate incoerenti, ma per il resto era più che pronto alla resa.

Gli parve che Derek ci avesse messo un secolo ad arrivare all’ultima vertebra. Un’eternità di cui Stiles aveva sia maledetto sia benedetto ogni secondo. Poi sentì Derek indugiare, i palmi di entrambe le mani sulle sue natiche, le dita che attendevano un istante prima di stringere e afferrare e, infine, di nuovo il tocco di un respiro. Appena un fiato.

«Cristo, Derek!» Stiles si chiese se davvero stava urlando o se era solo un’eco che rimbalzava nella sua scatola cranica improvvisamente vuota. «Ti prego, ti prego, ti prego. Giuro che sto zitto e fermo e… oh, cazzo…» E poi dovette mordere le lenzuola per non strillare così forte e in modo così disperato da far accorrere qualcuno in suo soccorso.

Non era la prima volta che Derek usava la bocca per prepararlo, ma Stiles non ci si sarebbe mai abituato. Mai. Era impossibile. Ogni santa volta si ritrovava a desiderare di potersi aprire ancora di più, di potersi sciogliere del tutto, di annientarsi e di morire così, senza un solo rimpianto. Eppure il suo corpo si ostinava a reagire nel verso contrario, almeno al principio. I suoi muscoli si contraevano a ogni spinta un po’ più invadente della lingua di Derek. Stiles sapeva di essere più stretto e tremante che mai e non poteva farci niente.

Non aveva paura che Derek potesse fargli male quando avrebbe cominciato a usare anche le dita. Derek non l’avrebbe neppure sfiorato, piuttosto. Non era quello che sconvolgeva tanto Stiles: era la consapevolezza di non aver mai desiderato nessuno in vita sua, nemmeno Lydia o Malia, tanto quanto desiderava Derek. Era come se tutto il suo corpo fosse intento a gridare che lo voleva e che avrebbe fatto qualunque cosa pur di trattenerlo dentro di sé, per sempre. Il che, a volte, faceva paura. Specie sapendo che per forza di cose anche Derek doveva avvertirlo.

«Ancora» gemette e poi cercò di racimolare aria a sufficienza per riempirsi i polmoni prima di arrendersi all’evidenza:  tanto valeva dare voce a ciò che di sicuro Derek già sapeva grazie ai sensi. «Ti prego, Derek, ti prego, ti prego, Dio, non smettere mai più.»

Per un istante ebbe l’impressione che Derek si fosse lasciato scappare uno sbuffo di ilarità perfino mentre continuava a usare la bocca per disintegrargli il senno. Un secondo dopo si dimenticò di essersi mai chiesto se era solo una sua idea o se sul serio Derek aveva preso il vizio di ridere mentre gli faceva cose inenarrabili e decisamente licenziose. Per porsi domande era necessario ragionare e Stiles non sapeva nemmeno più cosa stava uggiolando.

Perfino il materasso gemette sotto un assalto più violento dei suoi fianchi quando Stiles si inarcò e serrò i pugni, i muscoli tesi allo spasmo.

Derek era ancora intento a baciarlo e a leccarlo, ma non faceva più nulla per tenerlo fermo. Con una mano gli accarezzava un fianco e la schiena, con calma, senza stringere o afferrare, con l’altra aveva preso a massaggiare con maggior vigore l’interno delle sue cosce. Non pareva intenzionato a occuparsi anche del suo povero uccello gonfio e congestionato.

Stiles strinse i denti quando le labbra di Derek si spostarono verso l’alto, di nuovo sulla curva della sua schiena, e la punta di un dito inizio a farsi strada dentro di lui, con davvero troppa cautela. Accidenti a Derek e alla sua paura di ferire le persone che amava.

«Oh, andiamo» avrebbe voluto recriminare Stiles. Se Derek non si decideva a scoparlo che almeno lo toccasse, che facesse qualcosa. Qualunque cosa sarebbe andata bene, a patto che placasse quella sorta di fame insostenibile che lo stava divorando. Stiles sul serio non riusciva a ricondurla del tutto alla mera passione, sapeva solo che era un’emozione totalizzante e che lo stava uccidendo.

Avrebbe dovuto supplicare Derek di concedergli una tregua o un po’ di conforto e invece non disse nulla, perché nel frattempo le dita che lo tormentavano si erano fatte due e stavano ruotando e spingendo in una maniera e con un’angolazione tali che Stiles riusciva solo a singhiozzare e a strusciarsi sulle lenzuola alla ricerca di sollievo e di un briciolo di attrito. Si sentiva febbricitante e aveva così poco controllo sulle reazioni del suo stesso corpo che non tentò neppure una volta di muoversi a ritmo con Derek, nemmeno per ottenere che le sue dita non gli sfuggissero o che lo penetrassero ancora più a fondo.

«Di più» ansimò, torcendo le lenzuola fino a farsi sbiancare le nocche. Le parole gli si ingarbugliavano in gola o gli si annodavano sulla lingua mentre tentava disperatamente di spiegarsi, di dire che essere preparato così era eccitante tanto quanto fare l’amore ma che, comunque, non bastava a farlo sentire completo. Non leniva affatto la sensazione di non essere del tutto soddisfatto. Non finché Derek non fosse stato dentro di lui e sopra di lui e con lui sino in fondo, anche nel provare piacere.

Stiles voleva potersi scordare che possedevano due corpi distinti e che alla fine avrebbero dovuto separarsi, pur restando insieme, vicini, nello stesso letto e in un unico abbraccio.

Derek ora stava diventando più frenetico e meno cauto e Stiles si ascoltava ansimare e sapeva di star di nuovo smozzicando frasi spezzate o corte suppliche arrochite, ma lui per primo non riusciva a coglierne il significato. Stava delirando, ecco cosa. Delirava, e tra il sangue che gli ronzava tra le tempie e i battito ormai incessante del cuore udiva la propria voce come se si trattasse di un lamento indistinto, che apparteneva a qualcun altro e proveniva da troppo lontano.

«Hai freddo?»

Stiles quasi sobbalzò nel sentirsi ripetere la domanda per l’ennesima volta. Derek era di nuovo chino su di lui, il mento appoggiato sulla sua spalla, il viso ad appena un soffio dal suo.

Stiles si forzò ancora un volta di riempirsi davvero i polmoni prima di provare a rispondere «Sì», anche se gli parve di aver emesso solo un suono flebile, come smorzato attraverso uno strato di ovatta.

Derek gli baciò una tempia e per un attimo rimase immobile, le dita ancora intrappolate dai muscoli di Stiles che si rifiutavano di lasciarle fuggire.

La fronte di Derek gli accarezzò uno zigomo e le sue labbra si posarono calde poco più giù. «Lasciami solo arrivare a…»

«Sotto il cuscino» lo interruppe Stiles e, anziché aspettare che Derek seguisse la sua indicazione, aggiunse un tremolante: «… da ieri notte… e rimasto sotto il cuscino…» Poi allungò una mano alla cieca per cercare il tubetto che ricordava di aver infilato sotto il guanciale prima di addormentarsi. Non era di sicuro il posto più comodo o usuale in cui tenere il lubrificante, ma Derek si ostinava a non venire a patti con l’esistenza di quei semplici, comodi, squadratissimi aggeggi chiamati comodini. E Stiles amava addormentarsi con la mente occupata dalle immagini di possibili attentati notturni alla sua verginità ormai del tutto inesistente. Era una fantasia che conciliava il sonno e metteva di buon umore. Una fantasticheria che, tra l’altro, si avverava abbastanza spesso.

Derek lo precedette di poco. Le sue dita toccarono accidentalmente quelle di Stiles prima di chiudersi sul tubetto e Stiles sorrise senza sapere bene il perché.

«Sono qui» disse Derek, riavvicinando il viso al suo mentre sfilava con delicatezza le dita dalla stretta del suo corpo ancora fin troppo teso e iniziava ad armeggiare con il tappo a vite del contenitore.

Stiles chiuse gli occhi e annuì sfregando per l’ennesima volta il viso contro le lenzuola. Si sentiva già svuotato e di nuovo impaziente, anche più di prima, ma il tono di Derek e la scelta delle sue parole non gli erano passati inosservati e lo facevano stare bene; lo facevano sentire meno vulnerabile e perfino un po’ viziato.

Stiles era totalmente sottosopra, ma non provava alcun disagio e nemmeno reale imbarazzo nel sapere che Derek poteva perfino respirare la sua voglia e il suo stato d’animo, né si vergognava affatto di essere anche fisicamente esposto come non mai. Forse non era bello quanto Derek, ok, però sotto il suo sguardo non provava più nessunissima ansia.

Quando Derek gli morse una spalla e nello stesso tempo aprì il solco tra le sue natiche, usando una mano sola, anziché pensare allo spettacolo indecente che stava dando di se stesso, Stiles storse le labbra in una smorfia maliziosa e sollevò quanto più poteva i fianchi, fino a staccarli del tutto dal materasso.

Derek colse le sue intenzioni e lo morse con maggior vigore. «Resta così.» Il tono era di nuovo per metà supplice e per metà autoritario.

Stiles annuì e si torturò un labbro. Derek strizzò il tubetto a pochi millimetri dalla sua pelle, impiastricciandola con una dose perfino eccessiva di lubrificante. Nemmeno il lieve fastidio del gel freddo riuscì a distogliere Stiles dal senso di anticipazione che aveva iniziato a pervaderlo e che gli solleticava la bocca dello stomaco. Derek doveva averlo avvertito, perché si prese una lunga pausa in cui non fece altro che trattenere Stiles per i fianchi – forse nel timore che si stancasse e decidesse di riabbassarli – e baciargli la schiena, succhiando e usando i denti per marchiare segni arrossati del proprio passaggio.

Stiles si chiese cosa sarebbe successo dopo, se Derek l’avrebbe spinto giù all’improvviso e preso con impeto, o se sarebbe stato attento come non mai e ci avrebbe messo un secolo. Era difficile decidere cosa sarebbe stato più eccitante.

La sensazione del lubrificante, ormai della stessa temperatura della sua pelle, che iniziava a colare verso il basso non era di nessun aiuto nel tentare di frenare la sua immaginazione.

Stiles batté la fronte sul materasso, imprecò per un morso particolarmente vigoroso, e poi si strozzò sulle sillabe dell’ennesima esortazione nel preciso istante in cui Derek premette la punta di due dita sul cerchio arrossato dei suoi muscoli e spinse il tanto di farle scorrere dentro per un bel tratto, solo per poi ritrarsi e trasformare il gesto in una carezza possessiva che proseguì svelta verso il basso, costringendo Stiles ad aprire di nuovo le cosce per lasciare a Derek un più ampio spazio di manovra.

«Merda» esalò Stiles quando Derek chiuse le dita intorno al suo uccello e mosse il polso in una torsione netta e decisa. «Oh, merda, merda, merda…» pensò, troppo a corto di fiato per dirlo. Ecco il perché di quella sovrabbondanza di lubrificante.

Derek pareva intenzionato a baciargli e mordergli schiena e fianchi fino a raggiungere la sicurezza assoluta che non ci fosse nemmeno più un millimetro che non fosse stato marchiato dalle sue labbra. E intanto le sue dita scorrevano, ora un po’ distanziate e ora serrate in un pugno compatto, sull’erezione di Stiles sempre più tesa e scivolosa. La sua presa era così ferma che Stiles si sentiva intrappolato. Non un solo movimento o guizzo nervoso gli parevano possibili in quella stretta, che però era tutt’altro che spiacevole. Era una dichiarazione di possesso così smaccata che dentro di se Stiles si sentiva bruciare da un senso di esaltazione davvero smodato. Non trattenne comunque un tremolante singulto di sollievo quando Derek allentò un pochino la tensione anche fisica del momento e lo lasciò libero di muovere i fianchi e di spingersi contro la sua mano.

Se a Stiles era piaciuta da morire la ferrea determinazione che Derek aveva mostrato fino un attimo prima nel farlo tremare e, soprattutto, nel farlo sentire reclamato e voluto addirittura con ferocia, a Derek sembrava andare altrettanto a genio la foga disordinata con cui Stiles aveva preso ad agitarsi e dondolare il bacino in su e in giù, senza ritegno e senza sosta. Oh, sì, a Derek la cosa doveva piacere parecchio. Perfino nello stato di completa confusione e inebetimento in cui ormai versava, Stiles ci fece caso e ne prese nota per il futuro. Poi Derek smise di stringerlo nel pugno e si limitò a circondare la punta del suo uccello con l’indice e il medio, il pollice che tracciava piccoli cerchi sulla pelle ancora umida di lubrificante.

«Muoviti» chiese Derek. «Come prima… continua a muoverti» e questa volta la sua era senza dubbio una supplica.

Stiles cercò di snebbiarsi il cervello scuotendo il capo, e provò a sollevarsi sui gomiti per avere maggior stabilità e per non rischiare di scivolare di nuovo giù sul materasso. Fallì miseramente perché, escluso il suo bacino e le sue ginocchia piantate alla bella e meglio nel letto, tutto il resto del suo corpo aveva perso vigore o deciso di ribellarsi.

Dio, ma che gli era preso a Derek quella mattina? Bucato all’alba, voglie inattese e ora quello.

Stiles si morse un labbro a sangue per racimolare un minimo di forze e annuì muto perché aveva la gola troppo secca per fare qualunque altra cosa. Riprese a spingere verso la mano di Derek e un attimo dopo stava di nuovo ansimando così forte da sentirsi come assordato dai suoi stessi respiri.

Il mondo svanì completamente dalle sue percezioni. Le uniche cose rimaste erano la bocca di Derek su una delle sue vertebre e la sensazione pazzesca delle nocche che stringevano per trattenerlo e di quelle carezze circolari troppo lente rispetto al ritmo forsennato dei suoi fianchi. Ogni volta che Stiles si ritraeva per poi muoversi di nuovo in avanti oltre a tutto il resto avvertiva l’attrito perfetto tra il proprio sesso rovente e il palmo incurvato della mano di Derek. Era una cosa che non avevano mai sperimentato prima ed era assolutamente pazzesca.

«Derek» riuscì ad ansimare più che altro per miracolo. «Non ce la faccio più… se continuo…»

In risposta Derek aumentò ancora la pressione delle dita e tracciò una scia umida lungo la sua spina dorsale, usando solo la punta della lingua.

«Non smettere» ringhiò sulla nuca di Stiles, sollevandosi e allungandosi quanto più poteva per baciargli il collo e per sostenerlo prima che crollasse. «Ne ho bisogno.»

Quell’ammissione portò Stiles ancora più vicino al limite, giusto a un passo dall’orgasmo che stava ostinatamente tentando di trattenere. Stiles però si sforzò comunque di parlare perché ormai conosceva Derek abbastanza bene da porsi almeno un dubbio. «Se io…»

Era davvero difficile ma cercò di non ansimare anche se Derek stava provando a zittirlo in tutti i modi. Stiles strinse i denti. Baci e massaggi e quella cosa pazzesca che Derek aveva deciso di fargli fare erano eccitantissimi, solo che lui voleva anche altro.

«Se continuo» riuscì a dire in maniera chiara e comprensibile, «dopo non…  non ti azzardare a pensare che mi basterà toccarti o farti… non… scordatelo…»

Derek leccò la curva della sua gola, spingendolo a inclinare la testa da un lato, si soffermo a succhiare e mordicchiare il lobo del suo orecchio ed emise qualcosa di simile a un basso ringhio gutturale. Stiles era certo che, tra l’altro, Derek lo stesse di nuovo annusando.

«Muovi i fianchi, Stiles.» Per quanto fosse solo un mormorio a fil di pelle il tono era di nuovo imperioso. «E dopo avrai tutto quello che vuoi.» Stiles deglutì e Derek diede un paio di brevissimi morsi alla linea tesa della sua mandibola. «Giuro, Stiles. Muoviti.»

Stiles obbedì all’istante. Strinse le lenzuola aggrappandosi alla stoffa per non perdere del tutto il contatto con la realtà. Si sentiva scottare e gli girava la testa. Era così scosso da ondate di piacere sempre più forti che gli ci volle sul serio un niente per perdersi definitivamente.

Quando cominciò a venire si accorse a malapena che Derek lo stava ancora baciando, poco più giù delle scapole, ma lo sentì mugolare qualcosa, presumibilmente il suo nome.

Con quelle dita che non volevano saperne di liberarlo e continuavano a tormentarlo a Stiles parve di averci messo un secolo prima di sussultare un’ultima volta e poi franare sul materasso ormai umido e impiastricciato. Aveva le gambe che formicolavano, la gola chiusa e le braccia che tremavano. Molto probabilmente quello era l’orgasmo più lungo che avesse mai sperimentato, eppure dentro al petto e nello stomaco sentiva ancora quel senso di incompletezza che aveva un che di viscerale e non voleva proprio saperne di andarsene.

Dovette compiere un enorme sforzo di volontà per riuscire a risollevare almeno in parte il bacino e consentire a Derek di sfilare il braccio dalla posizione scomoda in cui era rimasto incastrato.

«Hai promesso» gli ricordò quasi afono e fregandosene di quanto poteva risultare ridicolo.

Anche se ci aveva messo giusto un filo di voce spezzata, Derek aveva l’udito di un lupo mannaro e non poteva fingere di non aver sentito. Però non rispose e, invece di dire qualcosa, gli diede un bacio, proprio al centro della schiena sudata e ancora scossa da qualche brivido.

Fu un tocco così casto, in contrasto con tutta la passione di poco prima, da sembrare perfino incongruo. Al primo ne seguì un altro e poi un altro ancora.

Se non fosse stato per il fatto che, perfino frastornato com’era e assordato dal martello impazzito del suo stesso cuore, Stiles riusciva a cogliere una serie di rumori lievi ma inequivocabili, si sarebbe convinto che Derek non avrebbe mai prestato fede al suo ultimo giuramento. Ma perfino un umano era in grado di capire che Derek stava di nuovo trafficando con il tubetto del lubrificante. Il che non gli impediva di continuare a baciare ogni singolo neo sulla schiena di Stiles, con quella che perfino a non volersi illudere si poteva chiamare solo devozione.

Stiles stava tentando di regolarizzare almeno un po’ la respirazione, ma non era un compito semplice se Derek si comportava come se avesse deciso di venerare ogni centimetro di pelle scoperta su cui aveva modo di posare le labbra. Quando faceva così – e non era nemmeno la prima volta, ma Dio se in quel momento Derek ci stava mettendo l’anima – Stiles si sentiva prezioso. Non era una sensazione a cui fosse poi tanto abituato. Nemmeno Malia era riuscita a convincerlo del tutto di valere così tanto, il che era tutto dire.

Ciò che Derek era capace di fargli provare in momenti come quello era straniante e bellissimo. Se solo Stiles si soffermava a pensare che avrebbe potuto non durare gli faceva male il cuore.

Non c’era motivo per immaginarsi il peggior scenario possibile e per nutrire il timore di perdere tutto, anzi, c’erano diversi indizi del fatto che i sentimenti tra lui e Derek stavano crescendo e diventando sempre più intensi, però Stiles a volte aveva comunque paura. Ne aveva proprio perché si sentiva felice come non lo era mai stato. E Dio solo sapeva che con Malia a volte era stato felice fin quasi a scoppiare.

Per un istante fu quasi tentato di usare tutte le proprie forze per girarsi, fronteggiare Derek, prendere il suo viso tra le mani e fissarlo negli occhi prima di dirgli: «Ti amo. No, sul serio, Derek, ti amo. Quindi se per te non è lo stesso lasciamo perdere ora, ti prego». Ma, per quanto ogni tanto si domandasse se Derek faceva così soltanto perché voleva convincersi di tenere a lui e non perché ci teneva realmente, il suo istinto gli diceva di non essere sciocco.

Derek non si era mai posto problemi a essere brusco, giudicante, odioso addirittura, e non c’erano dubbi sul fatto che era ancora capace di parecchi gradi diversi di disapprovazione e di un sarcasmo estremo e pungente. Però era anche quello che durante la visione di un film a volte prendeva l’iniziativa e passava tanto di quel tempo a far scorrere le dita tra i suoi capelli che Stiles finiva con l’addormentarsi. Ed era Derek quello che non mostrava mai un grande entusiasmo all’idea di accompagnarlo al negozio di videogiochi o a farsi coinvolgere in un appuntamento romantico vero e proprio, eppure lo teneva sempre per mano nei momenti in cui Stiles se lo sarebbe meno aspettato. Davanti al resto del branco, per esempio, come a rimarcare ciò che comunque tutti gli altri già sapevano e che la maggior parte di loro poteva perfino annusare.

Stiles non glielo aveva mai visto fare prima, nemmeno con Braeden che tutti loro avevano sempre considerato la sua donna. In fondo non era strano che, pur non sapendo la verità su di lei, Derek a suo tempo non se ne fosse andato in giro a braccetto con Jennifer Blake. Considerato il fatto che Derek l’aveva frequentata per un tempo brevissimo e in uno dei momenti più caotici e drammatici della sua vita non c’era da stupirsene. Braeden però era stata un altro paio di maniche, ma neppure con lei Derek aveva mai mostrato quella possessività un po’ tenera e un po’ ruvida, impacciata ma impossibile da fraintendere.

Tutte le volte che Derek lo prendeva per mano davanti a Scott e agli altri Stiles non aveva bisogno di parole per capire che il gesto aveva un suo specifico significato; semplice, diretto, non poi tanto differente da un enunciato matematico basilare: uno più uno fa due. Lui e Derek, per quanto incredibile fosse, insieme facevano uno, ecco.

Non si trattava solo del fatto che Stiles voleva crederci o che era così preso da Derek che in ogni caso non si sarebbe dato per vinto prima di provare a combattere per tenerselo. No, era questione di istinto e, in un certo senso, di fede.

Perfino se un domani si fosse reso conto di essersi sbagliato e illuso, Stiles in quel momento non aveva intenzione di rinunciare davvero a quel tipo di baci, di carezze, di piccoli gesti intimi e sentimentali. Non solo perché lo facevano sentire unico e importante, ma anche perché era evidente che Derek aveva bisogno di lasciarsi andare, di concedersi, di fare l’amore confidando nel fatto di avere accanto qualcuno che poteva finalmente viziare. Derek, sebbene a volte il suo modo di dimostrarlo fosse pessimo, aveva una gran necessita di prendersi cura di quelli che amava e c’erano pochi desideri al mondo di cui Stiles potesse capire altrettanto bene la forza e la portata. E poi era semplicemente bellissimo godersi la gentilezza di ognuno di quei baci e avvertire, una volta tanto, che non era mossa da un eccesso di cautela perché Derek era terrorizzato all’idea di ferirlo. No, Derek lo stava baciando così solo ed esclusivamente perché aveva voglia di farlo.

Stiles cercò di sciogliere i muscoli muovendosi piano, contraendoli e decontraendoli dopo ogni bacio. D’un tratto gli era passata anche l’angoscia. Ok, forse ciò che provava per Derek un domani l’avrebbe fatto soffrire, ma non voleva pensarci e non ne era intristito nell’immediato. In quel momento si sentiva al sicuro e protetto e amato. Amato, sì, né più né meno.

Non era più neppure ansioso che Derek si decidesse a prenderlo, una buona volta, per quanto lo volesse ancora e fosse intenzionato a ottenere ciò che desiderava a costo di chiedere con la massima sfacciataggine.

«Non è perché te l’ho promesso» lo anticipò Derek, inframmezzando le parole con un altro bacio molto meno tenero dei precedenti. «Ne ho bisogno.» Il tono era arrochito ma fermo e Stiles sospirò e batté la fronte sul materasso. Sapeva di essere arrossito e non gliene infischiava assolutamente niente.

Si salvò dal dire qualcosa che non avrebbe mai potuto rimangiarsi solo perché Derek d’improvviso lo afferrò per un fianco. Con una mano lo stava trattenendo e con l’altra premette per un’ultima volta le dita unte di lubrificante sui suoi muscoli tesi finché non riuscì a farli aprire e rilassare a dovere.

«Stiles» soffiò, chinandosi per cercare le sue labbra proprio mentre finalmente scivolava dentro di lui in una sola spinta fluida e decisa.

Stiles inspirò a fondo e girò il capo più che poteva per ricambiare il bacio. Morse le labbra di Derek più per il desiderio di marchiarlo che per mera lussuria e cercò di stringersi e chiudersi su di lui con tutte le proprie forze. Riusciva a sentirlo così tanto che quando Derek si ritrasse lo odio un po’, solo per il modo lento in cui gli si stava sottraendo.

Derek era tornato a essere silenzioso come suo solito e aveva lasciato andare i suoi fianchi. Puntellato sulle braccia si muoveva con un’indolenza misurata che di per sé era già un tormento. Stiles aveva chiuso gli occhi e riusciva a fantasticare su come sarebbe stato essere un mero spettatore e osservare se stesso e Derek da un punto di vista esterno. Non aveva bisogno di guardare per immaginare la lieve torsione delle braccia di Derek, i tendini e le vene in rilievo, specie quelle vicine all’incavo dei gomiti. Stiles le adorava, avrebbe potuto trascorrere ore a mordicchiare i punti in cui solcavano ben evidenti la pelle.

Poteva dipingere con la mente un quadro vividissimo fatto di tanti dettagli tutti eccitanti: il lavorio a cui, in quel momento, erano sottoposti i muscoli della schiena di Derek, la curva perfetta della spina dorsale, il lieve tremore delle gambe, le due fossette che rimarcavano a ogni spinta quanto il suo culo fosse sodo e perfetto.

Il dramma era che Stiles era in grado di figurarsi perfettamente anche la maniera in cui l’uccello di Derek, arrossato e lucido di lubrificante, continuava a uscire quasi del tutto dal calore del suo corpo solo per affondare più che mai dentro di lui un attimo dopo. Pensarci lo mandava fuori di testa anche peggio del piacere che aveva iniziato a scuoterlo fin da subito, malgrado Stiles fosse venuto giusto pochi momenti prima.

Derek aveva il capo chino e il naso a pochi millimetri da uno dei suoi zigomi. Stava respirando con affanno, le labbra ridotte a una fessura dritta e un po’ tremante che toccavano il viso di Stiles in qualcosa che non si poteva definire un bacio. Derek era concentrato, interamente preso dallo sforzo di trattenere l’urgenza.

Stiles chiamò il suo nome. Non poteva non domandarsi se Derek si stava controllando per se stesso o per lui. In entrambi i casi aveva bisogno di spezzare quella tensione tanto eccitante quanto insopportabile.

«Derek» tentò di nuovo, provando anche a rilassarsi a sua volta, per trasmettere a Derek il suo stato d’animo perfino attraverso i sensi. «Derek, ho freddo.»

Non era vero ma Stiles sapeva che avrebbe funzionato e provò un piccolo moto di esultanza per il proprio successo quando Derek piegò le braccia e si appoggiò sui gomiti, perdendo buona parte della rigidità di poco prima. Le sue spinte erano ancora misurate e fin troppo ampie e caute, ma quello a Stiles per ora andava più che bene. Gli annodava le viscere, ma andava benone.

«Più vicino» mugolò inumidendosi le labbra con la punta della lingua, tanto per essere sicuro che se Derek lo stava osservando non sarebbe riuscito a resistergli.

Derek gli diede un morso sul mento e biascicò qualcosa di incomprensibile. Per un istante si fermò e rimase del tutto immobile, poi scosse il capo e baciò Stiles con tutto il trasporto che la posizione consentiva. Nel sentirlo distendersi del tutto sopra di lui Stiles gemette direttamente dentro la sua bocca e, quando il baciò si interruppe, invocò di nuovo il suo nome.

Nonostante la mole di Derek, a Stiles non pareva affatto di essere sopraffatto o schiacciato dal suo peso. Bilanciandosi meglio che poteva sulle ginocchia, Derek aveva appena incastrato il viso nell’incavo del suo collo e allungato anche le braccia per coprire quelle di Stiles, le dita intrecciate alle sue, il petto a contatto con la sua schiena.

Con ogni possibile distanza tra i loro corpi azzerata o ridotta ai minimi termini, Stiles si sentiva avvolto e circondato da ogni lato e per un istante, malgrado adorasse quella sensazione, provò l’impulso fortissimo di agitarsi e di contorcersi. Quando le sue braccia scattarono quelle di Derek seguirono il movimento accompagnandolo come una carezza, anziché cercare di limitarlo, e Derek stava tenendo le gambe il più possibile strette e unite, in modo che, pur avendole sempre divaricate, Stiles potesse muovere le sue quanto voleva. Rendersene conto per Stiles fu come una piccola illuminazione sia dolce che struggente che riuscì a placare all’istante il suo bisogno di moto perpetuo, se non a smorzarlo del tutto.

«Derek» ripeté, e si accorse che era suonato più come una dichiarazione d’amore che come un incitamento, ma si disse che era giusto così. Nemmeno lui poteva passare la vita intera a mentire.

Il respiro di Derek che gli spioveva affannoso sulla gola riusciva stranamente a calmarlo e a farlo eccitare, tutto nello stesso tempo. Per quanto intenerito fosse, Stiles non aveva perso neppure per un secondo la consapevolezza di quanto Derek era duro e bollente, né di ognuna delle spinte languide ma potenti dei suoi fianchi.

Il piacere si faceva sempre più pressante e il corpo di Stiles reagiva a ogni stimolo. I suoi capezzoli si erano fatti così sensibili che il solo attrito del cotone delle lenzuola bastava a farlo rabbrividire, e il suo inguine aveva ripreso a scottare. La sua mezza erezione sfregava a ogni movimento contro il materasso e anche senza un recupero pieno e completo quello era un piccolo supplizio che si aggiungeva a tutti gli altri.

Era tutto così lento che a Stiles sembrava di ammattire. Era perfetto e non voleva che finisse per nessun motivo al mondo, ma era anche estenuante e troppo intenso e soverchiante. Gli pareva di sentire fin troppo, il piacere era così totalizzante che cresceva e cresceva eppure sembrava essere destinato a non avere mai fine. Lo scuoteva sin nelle fondamenta; iniziava nel punto in cui il suo corpo e quello di Derek si fondevano in una cosa sola e saliva fino al suo petto come un brivido continuo e inarrestabile. Lì si espandeva in un calore che rendeva difficile respirare e, non appena se ne era accumulato abbastanza, dardeggiava come una scossa impietosa fino al suo cervello e tornava a percorrere la sua spina dorsale verso il basso, come un rivolo rovente di adrenalina pura.

Era come morire e morire e poi morire ancora, senza mai trovare un briciolo di tregua. Stiles aveva voglia di supplicare, ma non sapeva bene nemmeno lui per cosa. Se Derek si fosse interrotto Stiles si sarebbe maledetto all’infinito per averlo fermato.

Davvero avrebbe dato qualunque cosa, perfino un paio d’anni di vita, pur di possedere almeno per un giorno gli stessi sensi di Derek per poter percepire sino in fondo ciò che Derek stava provando. Con i limiti che gli derivavano dall’essere umano Stiles poteva solo cercare di intuirlo, però credeva di non sbagliare nel pensare che Derek stesse lottando per non accelerare neppure un po’ il ritmo, ed era convinto che non lo stesse facendo solo perché si sentiva in dovere di viziarlo o per un qualche assurdo timore. Derek voleva quell’intimità struggente tanto quanto la voleva lui stesso. Anche solo per ricambiare come poteva il suo desiderio, Stiles lasciò il controllo della situazione interamente nelle sue mani, e non fece nulla per nascondere quanto fare l’amore così lo stesse consumando e stravolgendo come mai prima di allora.

Fu grato che Derek avesse deciso di baciarlo per tutto il tempo, impedendogli di ansimare stupide preghiere incoerenti che avrebbero potuto procurargli una certa liberazione ma avrebbero anche rovinato tutto. La bocca di Derek gli levava il fiato tanto quanto le sue spinte. In quella posizione più che baci famelici quelli che erano in grado di scambiarsi erano carezze a labbra appena dischiuse e piccoli morsi innocui.

Stiles non domandava di meglio. Non gli importava che Derek gli chiudesse una mano sulla nuca e lo guidasse in un bacio più vorace e invasivo, visto che per farlo avrebbe dovuto sciogliere le dita dall’intreccio che li univa. A Stiles piaceva troppo il modo in cui Derek si ostinava a stringere e, a tratti, spingeva le sue mani fin quasi a farle affondare nel materasso o, senza accorgersene, esercitava troppa foga sforzandosi fino allo spasimo di non iniziare a muoversi più in fretta.

Solo quando davvero gli parve che avrebbe potuto cominciare perfino a singhiozzare, Stiles si arrese e voltò il capo per tirare il fiato.

«È troppo…» ammise. Se Derek non l’avesse avvolto e pressato con il suo corpo, Stiles si sarebbe ritrovato a tremare come una foglia. Gli sembrava di essere diventato ipersensibile: il minimo stimolo lo travolgeva e lo faceva vibrare come un cristallo pronto a spezzarsi per un nonnulla, soltanto per una nota di troppo capace di farlo risuonare fino a sbriciolarlo in un milione di schegge. Non aveva paura, non si vergognava di essere così abbandonato e fragile, ma se proprio doveva andare in pezzi iniziava a desiderare che accadesse il prima possibile.

Derek non si era fermato, ma aveva premuto la fronte sulla sua tempia e sembrava in attesa. Di sicuro aveva tutti i sensi in allerta.

«È bellissimo.» Stiles era il primo a stupirsi del fatto che, con tutto quell’affanno e con la testa che gli girava, riuscisse ancora non solo a parlare ma perfino ad articolare un discorso. «È pazzesco e… Dio, Derek, te lo giuro, è bellissimo…»

Si concesse di inspirare più a fondo prima di continuare. Sapeva che Derek doveva essere arrossito, perché era un cretino che si imbarazzava molto di più per quel tipo di sincerità accorata e romantica che nel sentirlo miagolare sconcezze come un gatto randagio in calore.

«È bellissimo» ribadì, ingoiando un gemito, «ma è da morire e non è mai stato così… non so come spiegarlo… non ce la faccio più, Derek, ti prego…»

«Stupido.» Derek scaricò l’ansia mordendosi in labbro. Aveva il viso così vicino al suo che Stiles riuscì a sentire il tocco dei denti anche sulla sua pelle. «Se fa male, se non va bene, se to sbagliando qualcosa, lo sai che devi dirmelo.»

Stiles scosse il capo e chiuse le mani a pugno in modo da stringere con più vigore anche le dita di Derek.

«Va bene» Quelle due parole almeno gli uscirono di bocca decise e fermissime. «È solo così bello che potrei urlare. E ho bisogno… ti prego…»

Derek annuì contro la sua guancia e prese subito a muoversi a un ritmo più svelto ed energico.

Stiles scoprì che anche così non aveva la minima speranza di riuscire a non gridare, ma se non altro la sensazione di essere sul punto di sbriciolarsi lo stava abbandonando per lasciare il posto a un’ondata di eccitazione quasi selvaggia e non meno appagante. In confronto all’estenuante piacere di poco prima la frenesia che lo stava prendendo era una piccola liberazione.

Stiles si schiarì la mente il tanto necessario ad assecondare Derek, che stava provando ad appoggiarsi di nuovo su gomiti e avambracci senza smettere di tenergli le mani e, non appena fu riuscito ad assestare di nuovo il suo corpo nell’abbraccio di Derek, si lasciò andare del tutto. Si arrese e basta, senza timori né rimpianti.

Dal momento che non riusciva a fare a meno del sostegno del materasso sotto la fronte sudata, Derek aveva rinunciato a cercare di baciarlo, ma non a respirare sulla sua gola e a marchiarlo con i denti anche nei punti in cui, alla fine, nessuna t-shirt o camicia di flanella sarebbe mai riuscita a nascondere i segni arrossati. In ogni caso Stiles non aveva alcuna intenzione di coprirli, anzi, contava di sfoggiarli, anche se era consapevole che la cosa avrebbe arrecato a Scott una buona dose di imbarazzo extra e avrebbe anche potuto causare qualche piccolo problemino padre-figlio. Ma lo Sceriffo in fondo aveva tollerato ben di peggio.

«Derek, ti prego.» Stiles lo ansimò a voce troppo alta e acuta, esaltato perfino dal fatto di non avere alcun freno né vergogna nell’implorare in quel modo. «Dio, sì, più forte… ti prego, di più…»

Da quel momento in poi non fece altro che inanellare suppliche, l’una dietro l’altra, anche se la maggior parte era solo vagamente comprensibile. Le oscillazioni dei fianchi di Derek si erano fatte smaniose però non meno ampie. Stiles odiava sentirlo sfuggire sempre un minimo, nonostante stesse ancora stringendo i muscoli per acuire il piacere di entrambi.

Gli ci vollero diversi istanti prima di sentirsi abbastanza saldo sulle gambe che aveva appena piegato, ma quando fu sicuro di riuscire a reggersi, perfino con il peso di Derek che continuava a gravargli quasi tutto addosso, Stiles iniziò a muoverglisi incontro. La cosa sembrò disintegrare il poco autocontrollo che Derek era miracolosamente riuscito a conservare fino a un attimo prima.

Stiles chinò il capo apposta, offrendogli la possibilità di mordergli la nuca, perché sapeva che Derek l’avrebbe fatto, guidato dal mero istinto. Era successo altre volte e a Stiles mandava il sangue al cervello. Non aveva dubbi sul fatto che Derek non avrebbe mai osato snudare le zanne mentre gli affondava i denti nella carne, sempre nello stesso punto: poco più giù delle prime ciocche sudate e scomposte, giusto sotto l’attaccatura dei capelli.

In quei momenti più che mai Stiles era consapevole che quello con cui stava facendo l’amore non era un semplice umano. Era anche un lupo, una creatura ancestrale, poderosa e potenzialmente letale. Considerate le esperienze più traumatiche del suo passato Stiles non avrebbe dovuto trovarci nulla di eccitante invece, specie in momenti come quello, ne era inebriato.

Anche con Malia a volte si era sentito intrigato dal solo fatto di dividere il letto con un licantropo ma, per quanto lei fosse l’esatto contrario di una creatura indifesa, Stiles in fondo si era sempre comportato come se dovesse proteggerla a ogni costo, perfino mentendole fino a rovinare tutto. Non che con Derek fosse sempre sincero, e inoltre Stiles avrebbe riso in faccia a chiunque si fosse azzardato a questionare la ferocia assoluta degli impulsi che lo animavano se Derek era anche solo vagamente in pericolo, o quando aveva una di quelle giornate storte in cui passava il tempo a elucubrare e macinare ricordi fino a farsi del male da solo. Ma c’era pur sempre una differenza tra lo stringere il corpo morbido e almeno in apparenza più fragile di una ragazza e l’essere sormontati da una massa di muscoli compatti e sodi come il marmo.

Quando Derek lasciava trapelare il suo lato animalesco si tratteneva molto di più di quanto avesse mai fatto Malia e non ne mostrava quasi mai i tratti più caratteristici e materiali. Derek non gli avrebbe mai segnato la schiena con gli artigli. Forse non stava nemmeno comportandosi come se dovesse difendere il suo bene più prezioso contro il mondo intero, o magari sì, invece. Stiles non poteva dirlo con sicurezza.

Normalmente detestava sentirsi l’umano indifeso del branco, però mentre Derek lo mordeva ancora una volta e si inarcava gemendo forte, sopraffatto dall’orgasmo, a Stiles parve che con quei denti stretti sulla sua pelle fin quasi a causargli dolore Derek stesse affermando che si appartenevano. Era come ascoltare un «Io sono tuo e tu sei mio. Sei solo mio e di nessun altro».

Sentire Derek venire e sussultare per la violenza delle ultime sferzate di piacere fu impagabile. Stiles si rilassò del tutto sotto la pressione delle ultime spinte brevi e disordinate, e intanto sospirò di contentezza.

A volte ripensava a quanto nei primi tempi della loro conoscenza Derek l’aveva infastidito e spaventato, e faticava a non ridere per quanto gli sembrava tutto surreale. Solo che non era il presente a sembrargli assurdo e inverosimile, era il passato.

Derek si spostò rovesciandosi su un lato fin troppo presto per i suoi gusti, perché Stiles avrebbe di gran lunga preferito rinunciare a una maggiore comodità e rimanere tra le sue braccia più a lungo. Il formicolio diffuso che provava sempre quando, per esempio, gli si addormentavano le gambe gli sarebbe stato meno sgradito della sensazione di distacco che stava provando. Se ne sarebbe pure lamentato ma Derek, non appena toccato il letto, aveva allungato una mano per accarezzargli il viso e ora lo stava baciando.

Avevano entrambi ancora il fiato corto e il bacio non stava contribuendo a migliorare la situazione, ma nessuno dei due aveva voglia di interromperlo o di renderlo meno profondo.

Con le dita di Derek infilate tra i capelli e di nuovo vicino al punto da avvertire il suo calore, anche se non si stavano abbracciando, Stiles si sarebbe potuto scordare di quanto fino a pochi minuti prima era stato di nuovo eccitato. Derek, invece, se lo ricordava benissimo.

«Voglio toccarti» disse, prima di fargli sollevare la testa per mordergli ancora una volta il mento.

«Sì!» reagì Stiles all’istante. Aveva il cuore in gola, ma gli stava venendo da ridere. Cazzo! Aveva risposto con un tono così solenne, nemmeno Derek gli avesse chiesto di sposarlo. E il grave era che, in effetti, non era questione di sesso. Se Derek faceva così, a prescindere dal desiderio, non gli lasciava scampo. Stiles gli offrì ancora meglio il collo, inclinando la testa all’indietro, e chiuse gli occhi.

Derek pareva aver messo da parte la lentezza e anche buona parte della sua usuale ed eccessiva delicatezza, non solo nelle carezze ma anche nel modo in cui, dopo un paio di assalti al suo pomo d’Adamo e a una delle sue clavicole, si era concentrato su uno dei suoi capezzoli, usando la punta della lingua per inumidirlo e per farlo inturgidire.

Stiles lo afferrò per la nuca e se lo premette ancora più addosso. Stava di nuovo balbettando oscenità e osservazioni imbarazzanti sulla sensibilità estrema dei propri capezzoli, su quanto non riusciva a credere che Derek glielo stesse facendo tornare così duro e su come qualcuno avrebbe dovuto zittirlo con un bacio per impedirgli di rendersi del tutto ridicolo, perché di sicuro poi si sarebbe pentito di non aver tenuto la bocca cucita. Derek, che non pareva affatto turbato dai suoi sproloqui, gli dimostrò clemenza e premette le labbra sulle sue, per poi forzarle a dischiudersi e cominciare a baciarlo sul serio.

Se Stiles aveva temuto di metterci un secolo prima di venire per la seconda volta si era sbagliato di grosso. O, quanto meno, aveva sottovalutato il livello di piacere e di desiderio che il suo corpo aveva accumulato. Si ritrovò sfinito e in preda a un piacevolissimo capogiro, simile a quello che poteva dare l’alcol quando non si esagerava con il bere. E le dita dei suoi piedi continuavano a stendersi e arricciarsi ritmicamente.

Stiles non riusciva a trovare le forze nemmeno per ringraziare Derek con un altro bacio. Aveva appena deciso di non mettersi a riflettere sul fatto che non doveva essere il solo che si sentiva bagnato e appiccicaticcio praticamente ovunque, perché l’idea era più eccitante che fastidiosa e perfino lui e il suo entusiasmo avevano bisogno di un minimo di tregua e riposo.

«Ah» sospirò, rigirandosi sulla schiena e fissando il soffitto senza vederlo. «Le lenzuola sono un macello. Questo letto è un vero disastro.»

Derek gli posò una mano sullo stomaco, infischiandosene del fatto di sporcarsi le dita. «Vuoi che lo rifaccia mentre vai a farti una doccia?»

Stiles scosse il capo. «Voglio restare qui ancora per un po’» rispose con un mezzo sorriso. «Non sono ancora in grado di strisciare giù dal materasso e trascinarmi fino in bagno.»

Derek rise così forte che il suono riecheggiò nell’ampio stanzone del loft. Tanto per cambiare Stiles decise di non obiettare. La realtà – e sperava che Derek lo sapesse – era che avrebbe voluto vederlo ridere ogni giorno. Specie per motivi così intimi e così stupidi.

Gli si accoccolò tra le braccia, si stiracchiò e pensò che, a differenza di quando a inizio mattinata si era svegliato in un letto vuoto, ora era tutto perfetto.

«Se svengo non cercare di farmi rinvenire» annunciò sbadigliando. «Non rianimarmi, per favore. Lasciami pure privo di sensi il più a lungo possibile.»

La risatina successiva lo ripagò dello sforzo che gli era costato non sbadigliare mentre recitava quella battuta.

Stiles non aggiunse nulla. Non ce n’era bisogno. Raramente sul loft aveva regnato una pace così imperturbata. Per una manciata di minuti anche Derek rimase in silenzio e Stiles si assopì davvero, anche se non abbastanza profondamente da non svegliarsi quando lo sentì parlare.

«Stiles?» Il tono non aveva nulla di casuale: era ponderato e solo un filo esitante. «Lo sai, vero, che puoi restare finché vuoi? Non solo per una notte o…»

Stiles sollevò lo sguardo a cercare quello di Derek. All’improvviso era sveglissimo. Provò ad annuire ma scoprì di non riuscirci. Non finché Derek non concludeva il discorso. «Qui al loft?» chiese, e non poté domandare nient’altro.

Derek gli fece scorrere un dito su un fianco e scosse il capo. «Con me» disse alla fine, stringendo gli occhi fin quasi a chiuderli ma tenendoli fissi sul viso di Stiles. «Ovunque io sia e finché vorrai.»

Stiles avrebbe potuto baciarlo o premersi il palmo della sua mano sul petto, all’altezza del cuore così che Derek percepisse anche in quel modo che il suo battito era definitivamente impazzito. Ma se Derek si stava spingendo nel campo minato delle parole, anche se non aveva ancora chiamato per nome ciò che,evidentemente provava, era giusto che Stiles gli rispondesse. In un certo senso glielo doveva.

«E se non smettessi più di volerlo?» Si concesse solo una frazione di secondo prima di proseguire. «Lo so che può sembrare troppo presto anche solo per pensarlo, ma se continuassi a volerlo sempre, da ora in poi? A te andrebbe bene?»

Derek inspirò una lunga boccata d’aria prima di annuire in una maniera che aveva un che di solenne. Era serissimo, ma sulle labbra gli aleggiava comunque l’ombra di un sorriso. Uno di quelli un po’ increduli e impacciati, impossibili da immaginare sul suo viso se non si conosceva la tenacia con la quale, malgrado tutto, Derek aveva sempre continuato a sperare che un giorno o l’altro perfino lui sarebbe stato felice. Stiles ne era commosso e intenerito e sapeva che gli sarebbe dispiaciuto vederlo sparire, pur nella certezza che Derek in quel momento era sereno e felice. Stiles stesso lo era al punto che non riusciva a capacitarsene e non voleva farlo. Non ancora.

Ci sarebbe stato tempo per andare in panico sia all’idea che Derek, a modo suo, si era appena dichiarato e gli aveva chiesto di fare sul serio, sia nel rendersi conto di avergli praticamente risposto: «Credo che tu sia l’uomo della mia vita». Per il momento Stiles preferiva rimanere in quello stato di grazia: frastornato, assonnato e con l’impressione di essere al caldo e al sicuro.

«Ottimo» sussurrò, appoggiando la testa sulla spalla di Derek. «Davvero ottimo, ragazzone, perché in effetti conto proprio di non smettere mai.»

Poi chiuse gli occhi e aspettò con pazienza che Derek realizzasse almeno in parte ciò che gli aveva appena detto. Mugolò di pura soddisfazione quando sentì che le sue braccia lo stavano stringendo più forte.

«Ho freddo» disse per l’ennesima e ultima volta, quando fu certo che poteva permettersi di stemperare l’emozione del momento. Che Derek usasse pure i suoi sensi quanto voleva per convincersi che andava tutto bene e che avevano davvero qualcosa di speciale che li univa. Qualcosa di così solido da poter durare nel tempo. Stiles ci credeva sul serio.

Derek, in ogni caso, non rispose. Allungò un braccio per recuperare un lembo del piumone e ricoprì entrambi.

Stiles gli strusciò il mento sul petto e fece più o meno le fusa. «Perfetto» disse, strascicando le sillabe per la stanchezza. «Ora scordati di tornare di là a finire il bucato e resta qui a farmi da cuscino come è tuo dovere di grosso lupo addomesticato e protettore di poveri umani assonnati.»

«Idiota!» si sentì rispondere, ma la mano di Derek scese sui suoi capelli più come una carezza che come una zampata e lì rimase, per tutto il tempo, mentre Stiles, piano piano, si addormentava.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come promesso, potete ammirare il fanvideo di Deirdre. Andate subito da [Deirdre_Orchaldes_Willowfrost](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5404040) a dirle quant'è bello!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Finché vorrai](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5404040) by [Aredhel_Quillfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aredhel_Quillfly/pseuds/Aredhel_Quillfly), [Eloriee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eloriee/pseuds/Eloriee)




End file.
